Unstoppable Change
by Knight of Ember
Summary: A giant earthquake collides continents together, bringing oversea nations closer and closer, causing another great war to happen, one that each faction would have to face on their own turf.
1. Background

**Hey guys, here's another shot at For Honor storytelling, I hope you like it!**

* * *

A storm brews in the Arabian deserts like none ever seen before. A huge sandstorm threatens to swallow the Sultan's palace as the storm beat against the walls of the settlement. After the storm passed, the whole of Arabia had disappeared, gone from existence. Some say it was the devil, others say it was Allah but one thing was for sure, wherever they ended up, they wouldn't be helpless.

 **Arab Faction - The Devoted**

 _"We were once like cattle, slaughtered by the infidels for religion and sport. We dwell in the sands, hoping they would not find us. But now, we are united. We are strong. The infidels will pay._

 **Emblem Significance**

Faith

Unity

Revenge

 **Colors**

Crimson - Justice and Retribution

White - Foresight and Purity

* * *

A snowstorm covers the entire steppes of Mongolia. Not even the strongest rider would risk venturing out into such harsh conditions. Soon, their tents get carried by the wind and they are whisked away to God knows where.

 **Mongolian Faction - The Horde**

 _"The steppes stir in our presence. We are the backbone of the Horde. The very earth shakes where we walk. And wherever we strike, we will leave nothing left. For we are the scourge of God! And all will burn before us!"_

 **Emblem Significance**

Fear

Might

Massacre

 **Colors**

Orange - Pillage and Wrath

Maroon - Ambition and Bloodshed

* * *

A giant typhoon sweeps through South America and South East Asia. The rain washes all that are too weak and unstable. The typhoon turns into a tornado as it descends upon more people as they get carried away. The tribesmen awaken to see that they are far from home, they cooperate with other tribes as they begin to form a single society. Southeast Asians, Americans, Aztecs and Mayans meet each other in the forest and battle each other for supremacy of the forest. A hidden war rages out, a war that the outsiders never even knew. Soon, the wolves among each faction rise and unite the factions under one banner, under the forest, the realm where they all dwell. Now the natives live peaceful and secure, until a patrol reports the discovery of a longboat on their shores.

 **The Hidden**

 _"For years we have stayed hidden, paying no heed to what occurs in the outside world. We have fought amongst ourselves, much to the ignorance of those outside. But that has changed. Now we fight, united with great vigor. To expel the men who dare sully our lands. With the jungle on our side, we stay safe and sound. We are the Hidden. And you won't see us coming."_

 **Emblem Significance**

Defiance

Isolation

Secrecy

 **Colors**

Gold - Wealth and Valor

Beige - Calm and Solitary

* * *

These three nations have lived too far from others to care, but a natural disaster will bring these hostile people to an already peaceful land. And now, landmasses meet as a desert begins to erupt west of Ashfeld, a jungle erupting south of Ashfeld and Myre and a steppe arising east of Myre. It was a true indicator of the days to come.


	2. The Hidden (Jungle Alliance)

**Hey! That's right! Faction classes before actual story! I'll be going in this order!**

 **1st - The Hidden (Jungle Alliance Faction)**

 **2nd - The Horde (Mongolian Faction)**

 **3rd - The Dweller (Arabian Faction)**

* * *

 **Vanguard Class - The Comanche**

 _"Something stirs deep in the forest."_

A tattooed man with a feather helmet stands up in the morning light. Wearing only fur clothing made from bison. He held an axe in one hand and a feathered shield in the other.

 _"A warrior the world has yet to see."_

The man walks out of the forest and confronts a group of Viking raiders, who seem overconfident in fighting him.

 _"Or fear."_

The man then bashes his shield on one soldier and then plunges his axe in another. He then uppercuts another man with his shield and hits his crotch with an upward swing of his axe.

 _"The Comanche, a warrior hailing from the tribe of the same name."_

The Comanche then blocks a strike from a Raider and then kicks him back.

 _"A fearless and patient warrior, the Comanche knows his limits."_

The Comanche sidesteps a charging Shugoki and then plunges his axe into its back and then bashes it off the edge.

 _"And works around them."_

The Comanche stares down the battlefield with his weapons in hand.

 _"They wield the tomahawk and shield, both basic equipment."_

The Comanche throws his axe at one soldier then grabs it and hacks at a Peacekeeper.

 _"But they still serve their purpose."_

The Comanche then slices the hands of an Orochi before bashing his head with the shield.

 _"The Comanche were the strongest among the Natives. And though others may contest that statement."_

The Comanche headbutts a Berserker before hitting his stomach and then slicing his head.

 _"They must remember..."_ The Comanche howls in victory over piles of dead Vikings.

 _"That the Comanches are the only Natives who survived."_

* * *

 **Assassin Class - The Agila**

 _"Those who believe in strength will say that the small and swift have no place in battle."_

A shadow moves through the forest in great speed, startling the Viking patrols.

 _"They have obviously never met the Agila."_

The figure comes out and slaughters all the Vikings, skillfully dodging and parrying all the strikes.

 _"A Filipino word meaning **eagle,** these warriors live up to their name."_

The Agila ducks under a swing from the Raider and knees him in the stomach, causing the Viking to stagger.

 _"Lethal and quick. These warriors clearly have no need for armor. For their tattoos boast their ability."_

The warrior is shown to be shirtless, only wearing a red loincloth and bandana, with many black tattoos covering his body.

 _"Trained in Arnis, an ancient Filipino art. They can parry any attack from any angle, and return it full force."_

The Agila parries an attack from three Wardens, dodging all the strikes and redirecting them while swiftly moving around and stabbing the Knights.

 _"The Agila owes his lethality to his dual-wielding blades, the Kampilan and Kris, two swords that tell the story of his homeland."_

The Agila blocks all the attacks made by a Conqueror, staggering from the force, before swiftly moving behind him. The Agila then climbs the Conqueror's back and stabs him in the neck.

 _"But it is neither their speed nor their lethality that makes them legendary."_

The Agila swiftly moves his swords, blocking attacks from all angles from a Warlord. He then slices the Warlord's hip, stunning him, then plunging his other sword deep into the Warlord's chest and then throwing him onto a sharp branch, impaling the Viking.

 _"It is their courage."_

* * *

 **Heavy Class - The Jaguar**

 _"The jaguar is a strong animal, raised to hunt and wrestle down giant snakes and crocodiles."_

A giant man with a jaguar skin over his head comes out to confront a group of samurai.

 _"And the warrior that wear its skin is no different."_

The man swings his giant wooden club that was studded with black stones. The swing sends many men flying, with many body parts going in many directions.

 _"Strong and fierce, the Jaguar is a force to be reckoned with."_

A Valkyrie tries a stab at the Jaguar, but he parries the blow and slices the Valkyrie's body.

 _"His strong jaguar hide has been known to resist all but the most crushing of blows."_

A Kensei tries a jumping strike, but the Jaguar blocks and then swings his club at the Kensei's legs, crippling his opponent.

 _"His weapon, the Maquahuitl, may look primitive, but it is far from useless."_

The Jaguar swings his club at a Lawbringer's head with an audible crack, snapping the neck of the unfortunate knight.

 _"It can act like a bludgeon, breaking bones with a great swing."_

The Jaguar then plunges his club into the shoulder of a Nobushi, before swinging it at her torso, cutting her in half.

 _"But it can slice anything the size of a horse's head."_

The Jaguar then plunges his club into the back of a Warden and with the Warden hooked on, he swings him off the edge.

 _"The Jaguar's fighting ability is legendary and feared."_

The Jaguar stands over his kills as he growls at the other oncoming warriors.

 _"And almost as mythic as the god he fights for."_

* * *

 **Hybrid Class - The Koa**

 _"They say that the greatest warriors can have the most humble origins."_

A man dressed in strange, frilly armor made up of grass and leaves, dismounts a boat with his barbed spear.

 _"Then the Koa is a perfect example of that saying."_

The Koa stabs a man, before recoiling to hit another man's knee with the blunt end of his spear, breaking his knee.

 _"Descendants of fishermen, these fighters have perfected their technique with centuries of fishing."_

The Koa thrusts his spear at a Berserker, he then pulls him closer and punches his face.

 _"Though they have lost the tranquility and passiveness of the average fisherman, their vital traits of discipline and patience remain."_

The Koa thrusts the blunt end of his spear at an Orochi's chin, the full force snapping his neck.

 _"Their weapon, the Ihe spear, was first used to hunt fish."_

The Koa stabs a Conqueror and pushes him against the spikes, impaling the knight.

 _"But now, it serves as a deadly weapon, used to pull in struggling foes to their impending doom."_

A Peacekeeper gets stabbed in the face by the Koa. He recoils his spear while kicking her body, her head detaching off her body.

 _"Trained in the Hawaiian martial arts, these men are more inclined towards breaking bones than shedding blood."_

The Koa breaks a Berserker's wrist with his free hand and stabs the neck.

 _"But that doesn't stop them from wetting their spear."_

The Koa raises his spear in victory over dead Samurai.

 _"Though the Koa may still be descended from common fishermen."_

The Koa stands tall while watching the sea, seeing approaching longboats.

 _"Origins will never dictate skill."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I made this on such short notice too!**

 **If you're curious about which countries these tribal warriors hail from:**

 **The Comanche - North America (Great Plains), Comanche Tribe**

 **The Agila - The Philippines, Different societies/Barangays/Sultanates**

 **The Jaguar (Jaguar) - Mexico, Aztec Civilization**

 **The Koa - Hawaii, Hawaiian Tribes**

 **By the way, if you have a better nickname for the Arabians, I'm all ears! "The Dweller" doesn't seem appropriate.**


	3. The Horde (Mongols)

**Hey guys, I've uploaded a lot of chapters for a lot of stories, so consider this together with some of my other stories as a BIG update.**

* * *

 **Vanguard Class - The Noyans**

 _"The horse is a strong animal, built for speed and running."_

A Mongol warrior rides his horse through the plains with great speed.

 _"But its usefulness crumbles as we reach further into rougher and harsher terrain."_

The Mongol and his horse stop at the Myre, where the swamp prevented them from going any further. He gets off his horse and looks around.

 _"So we had to adapt. We had to do the unthinkable."_

The Mongol ties his horse and continues on foot.

 _"We had to dismount."_

The Mongol warrior then charges at a group of samurai.

 _"The Noyan, a noble warrior that has abandoned the safety of his horse."_

The Noyan shouts in defiance as multiple Orochi confront him.

 _"But he is in no danger."_

The Mongol parries a strike from two Valkyries and slices both of their heads.

 _"Trained in the art of speed, these Mongols have grown fast on their feet."_

The Mongol's sable is shown as he starts attacking the air with it.

 _"His weapon, the sabre, is a result of two cultures of sword-making becoming one."_

The Mongol parries a strike from a Raider and then slices his stomach.

 _"This new terrain may impede the horse."_

The Mongol moves slowly through the swamp before tackling a Conqueror into a tree.

 _"But it certainly won't impede the rider._

* * *

 **Assassin Class - The Kharash**

 _"We had a name for our cannon fodder, those who would go into battle and absorb all the damage."_

A man in colorful red armor runs across the battlefield.

 _"One who would jump into battle without question."_

The man then attacks an unsuspecting Warden from above.

 _"One who would deal as much damage as possible."_

The asian man stabs a Warlord before running and slamming into a Peacekeeper, pinning her down and stabbing her face.

 _"One who would face death without fear."_

The asian man braves the final blow coming from a Kensei.

 _"We called them Kharash. They were once mere citizens whom we used as human-shields."_

The Kharash runs across the battlefield, dodging any arrows shot at him as he dives for cover.

 _"But those who rise up from mere conscripts have the honor of wielding the yúchángjiàn knife"_

The knife glimmers in the sunlight as the Kharash walks around.

 _"Fabled_ _to be from an alloy of tin and copper. This weapon can only be forged with the help of a lightning strike._

The Kharash jumps from wall to wall before jumping down and plunging it down on a Lawbringer's neck.

 _"And can only be wielded by the worthy._ "

* * *

 **Heavy Class - The Bahadur**

 _"Horses are strong animals, but even they give out under too much weight."_

A large man armored in lamellar comes out from a tent and walks past the horses.

 _"But the Bahadur doesn't need them. For they are strong on their own."_

The Bahadur roars at incoming Vikings, with his chain-and-ball flail in hand.

 _"Strong, resilient, and effective, they are what our horses never were."_

He then throws a metal ball at a charging Nobushi, causing her neck to snap from the concussion.

 _"They can cover distances and still fight effectively, for their stamina knows no bounds."_

The Bahadur runs a long distance, from one end of the fort to the other

 _"And their weapon knows no limits."_

The Bahadur throws his metal ball at a faraway Berserker. He then pulls on the chain to pull it back and then he throws it at an unsuspecting Shugoki.

 _"The meteor hammer, a flail like no other."_

The Bahadur spins his two meteor hammers in a spinning motion.

 _"It's lack of handle means it can go as far as needed."_

The Bahadur throws the ball end far at a Shugoki, who falls off the cliff.

 _"And can still be wielded when out of hand."_

The Bahadur goes on a killing spree in the battlefield, with numerous soldiers being sent flying with from the spinning flail.

 _"While the horse is still depended on."_

The Bahadur swings his long flail around, killing two Wardens as the chain and ball hit their heads.

 _"We are slowly becoming stronger on foot._ "

* * *

 **Hybrid Class - The Chanshi**

 _"With the threat of all the factions facing us, we have turned to the Qin for help."_

A bald man wearing a tattoo on his forehead, with steel pauldrons and bracers. He seemed to wear a combination of monk robes and standard armor. He held a very long-looking shovel.

 _"This was their answer."_

The bald man mows through the battlefield, slicing and beheading men in one swing.

 _"The Chanshi, monks who have decided to fight for our cause."_

The Chanshi spins his spade around and then gets into stance, taunting a Raider into fighting him.

 _"With their concentration and wisdom on their side, they have become the epitome of serenity in battle."_

The Chanshi's eyes seemed to be closed as he used his double-ended weapon to simultaneously block strikes from a Peacekeeper and Conqueror.

 _"His weapon, the Shaolin spade was made to bury corpses._

The monk spins his weapon, parrying a Warden's strikes as a Noyan ran away.

 _"Be it friend."_

The monk then uses the crescent shaped part of the Shaolin spade and positions it over a Warden's neck. He then plunges with all his might, beheading the knight.

 _"Or foe."_

The monk starts sparring with a Nobushi as they traded blows with their weapons.

 _"The Chanshi are feared in combat, as their concentration ensures their task is done."_

The Chanshi stares down a misty mountain as he admired the sun.

 _"And their serenity may spell your doom."_

* * *

 **Arab Faction coming soon!**

 **It was really hard to come up with classes, since the Mongolians had little variety in infantry, so I had to add that little Chinese monk at the end.**


	4. The Devoted (Arabs)

**Finally! I got the classes nailed down, now for the actual story, coming up next week!**

* * *

 **Vanguard Class - The Mamluk**

 _"Loyalty, a trait common among all cultures."_

An armored man wearing chainmail and plate, wielding a large looking, curved axe. He is shown kneeling to a extravagant looking man wearing a turban.

 _"But how many cultures practice faith?"_

The armored man then steps out and confronts a Kensei.

 _"The Mamluk, a feudal warrior that embodies the faith."_

The Mamluk chops through the crowd of soldiers with ease.

 _"An elite warrior of the sultan, he has nothing to fear."_

The Mamluk blocks a strike from a Warden and kicks him back before slashing his neck.

 _"He demonstrates not only loyalty to his lord."_

The Mamluk bashes a Peacekeeper in the head before hitting her torso with his axe.

 _"But also complete faith in his ruler, able to follow orders without question."_

The Mamluk hits a Warlord's shield with his axe, before kicking the Warlord down and chopping his face.

 _"His weapon, the Tabarzin, embodies the desired traits of every Mamluk."_

The Tabar axe is covered in blood as the Mamluk kept swinging it.

 _"Strong and everlasting, like the bronze it is made from. This weapon is a true testament to the Mamluk's faith and devotion."_

The Mamluk rams into an Orochi before punching his face.

 _"The Mamluk's faith is his greatest weapon."_

The Mamluk attacks a Berserker, cleaving the poor Viking's stomach.

 _"With it, he will slaughter the faithless."_

The Mamluk runs back into the fray to confront more soldiers.

 _"And he will bring glory to the sultan's name."_

* * *

 **Assassin Class- The Hashashin**

 _"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."_

A man wearing simple Arab clothing with a turban and white mask wanders the streets with his scimitar and small rattan shield.

 _"These words could never have rang truer in times like this."_

The man starts slaughtering the soldiers, skillfully avoiding and dodging the strikes by the soldiers.

 _"We needed someone with no limits."_

The man started running fast, without any sign of tiring.

 _"With no morals or principles preventing them from finishing the task."_

The man ducks under a Conqueror's swing and stabs his stomach.

 _"And no regard for the enemy's life."_

The man slices a Berserker's stomach before punching him off the side.

 _"The Hashashin, remnants of an order long thought to be dissolved by the Horde."_

The Hashashin dodges a thrust from a Nobushi and then kicks her back.

 _"A deadly, quick warrior that roams the shadows, he wields the scimitar and rattan shield."_

The weapons glimmer in the sunlight.

 _"Both effective tools that ensure a Hashashin's completion of a task."_

The Hashashin gets into a furious duel with a Peacekeeper.

 _"People often wonder why there are few accounts of these dangerous fighters."_

The Hashashin stood on a roof and stared at the battlefield below, seeing all the mayhem from his vantage point.

 _"That's because few live to tell the tale."_

* * *

 **Heavy Class- The Janissary**

 _"Steel armor was never exclusive to the Knights."_

A man wearing a mixture of chain and plate armor walks out, with a huge mace in hand.

 _"Meet the Janissary."_

The Janissary runs through and starts sending people flying with his mace.

 _"A warrior that embodies the wrath and revenge of his people."_

The Janissary smashes his mace onto a Raider's head, cracking his skull.

 _"He fights with the strength of a hundred men."_

The Janissary smashes his mace against a Valkyrie, sending her flying.

 _"And the endurance of a thousand."_

The Janissary takes a Peacekeeper's light attacks with only sight flinching.

 _"He holds within him a deep-seeded rage that has yet to be quenched."_

The Janissary mows down numerous soldiers on the battlefield.

 _"And may God help those who awaken it."_

The Janissary raises his weapon very high in the air before swinging it down on a fallen Lawbringer, killing the knight.

 _"The Ottoman gurz, a simple yet effective blunt weapon."_

The Janissary raises his gurz in victory over some dead Vikings.

 _"In any fighter's hands, it may seem like a stick with a heavy end."_

The Janissary hits an Orochi's head, snapping the neck and sending his head flying.

 _"But in the right hands..."_

The Janissary swings his gurz, sending back a Kensei and Nobushi, giving him enough time to finish off the fallen Shugoki.

 _"It can strike like the hammer of God."_

* * *

 **Hybrid Class- The Ghulam**

 _"Unity, the main reason behind our strength."_

A large man in chainmail armor walks with some accompanying soldiers. He holds up a strange looking polearm that resembled a poleaxe but a smaller axe head.

 _"We were once separated by classes, only the rich could become formidable while the poor stayed poor."_

The large man swings his strange looking polearm around before getting into stance, taunting a Valkyrie.

 _"But when war came, we realized that in the battlefield, everyone is equal, no matter how rich or poor."_

The man then shouts to raise morale as he ran to confront a Raider.

 _"Ghulam, a name once given to slaves, now a merit to those who earn it."_

The Ghulam stabs a Warden and then pushes him off the edge.

 _"He embodies the unity of our kingdom, the path that we had taken to grow stronger."_

The Ghulam hooks his halberd onto a Kensei and pulls him closer, and then stabs the Kensei's face while he was dazed.

 _"His weapon, the halberd, a weapon design stolen from his greatest enemies. Throughout time, it has proven one thing."_

The Ghulam slashes a Warlord in the stomach and then plunges his polearm completely.

 _"That deadliness is not limited to riches or social standing."_

The Ghulam pokes a Warden with the blunt end of his halberd and then swings his axe into the Warden's head.

 _"The Ghulam has always been a feared warrior among his enemies."_

The Ghulam beats his chest in defiance at the coming knights.

 _"And he has yet to meet his equal on the battlefield."_

* * *

 **Next up, faction interaction stories! And also, the faction logo will come out soon, just wait.**


	5. New Class (The Hidden)

**Hey guys! After Season Two's debut, I've been inspired to write new classes for the three factions I have created!**

* * *

 **Hybrid (Heavy and Vanguard) - The Mbele (The Hidden)**

 _"What the Peacekeeper has done for decades, the Shinobi has done for centuries."_

A dark-skinned man wearing clothing made of animal skin was crouching through the grass, stalking unwary Samurai patrols.

 _"And what the Shinobi have done for centuries, the Mbele has done for millenia."_

The Mbele jumps out, with his stone club, he clobbers all the patrols until they all fell dead before.

 _"Remnants of the origins of humanity. They are the forerunners of civilization."_

The Mbele plows through a crowd of Vikings, his stone axe making audible cracks as each soldier he fought were sent flying by the sheer force of his blows.

 _"Though they may be hunter-gatherers, many make the mistake of forgetting the hunter part of their name."_

The Mbele jumps from a ledge and hammers a passing Shugoki dead.

 _"His weapon, the stone hammer, a precursor to all weapons known to man. A reminder of a time when metal was but a dream."_

The Mbele then hits a Centurion in the gut with his hammer repeatedly, before raising his hammer high and striking the back of the Centurion.

 _"Their armor, a trophy. A prize gained from the battlefield that is their home."_

The Mbele started hooting like an ape, his armor a visible lion skin, but the other Mbele who were hooting had bear skins, sabertooth skin and even crocodile and lizard skins.

 _"Some may ignore the Mbele as primitive and animalistic people who live in the wild."_

The Mbele parries a blow from a faraway Shinobi and pulls him in, before beating him to death with his hammer, repeatedly smashing it down even though the poor man was already dead.

 _"But they forget that everyday in the wilderness is a battlefield."_

The Mbele begins beating his chest like an ape, while hooting once again over the dead bodies of knights.

 _"And that fighting is the most primal instinct known to man."_

* * *

 **Is that all? Stay tuned for more classes! I'll upload another tomorrow! Mainly because I'm having trouble nailing more classes.**

 **I've been really busy and this was the best I could come up with, so sorry if it seems too short!**

 **Also, expect more updates of Nirn Calls for Warriors tomorrow. I also have many drabbles for Orochi-senpai and Purge of Oestia.**


	6. New Class (The Devoted)

**Hey guys, I'm back with THREE chapters, isn't that amazing!**

* * *

 **Assassin - The Immortal (Devoted)**

 _"Devotion transcends time and our loyalty has existed long before the sultan."_

A man wearing a turban and mask was seen. He was wielding a strange axe and a shield with grooves in it.

 _"Long before the sultan, our object of devotion was the God-King, leader of an empire fallen into dust."_

The man ran across the battlefield, killing patrols and cracking their shields with his axe.

 _"The Immortals are the God-King's angels, enforcing his will wherever they go."_

The Immortal pulled a Warden closer with his axe, before pinning him down by the neck and choking him.

 _"Their reputation is tainted with the blood of those who dare oppose the God-King's will."_

The Immortal dodges a Centurion's kick before bashing the Centurion's face with his arm, causing the Centurion to fall on his back, with the Immortal plunging his hammer into his body.

 _"With their trusty weapon, the Sagaris. Their hammer of justice."_

The Immortal parries a strike from an Orochi, before striking his gut with the Sagaris.

 _"Steeled and hardened for a long day of enforcing the God-King's will."_

The Immortal uses his Sagaris as a hook and pulls a Valkyrie closer, before bashing her hard with his shield, knocking her down.

 _"And now they return."_

A Shinobi throws his kusarigama at the Immortal, before the the Immortal grabs it and pulls the Shinobi over and finishes him off with a strike to the back.

 _"With a newfound faith."_

The Immortal drops his shield and punches a Warlord, and then goes behind the Warlord and grabs him, with the Warlord struggling to release himself. The Immortal, using his axe, holds the Warlord by his stomach and throws him, doing a suplex and cracking the Warlord's head.

 _"And a stronger leader."_

The Immortal elbows a Kensei in the gut, then uses his axe to bash the Kensei's neck before spinning with his shield, decapitating the Kensei.

 _"Beware to all who oppose the sultan. For his will is now law."_

The Immortal drags a Peacekeeper with his Sagaris, using it to hook onto her as she struggled to free herself. He then wraps her neck around in a chain and kicks her off the ledge, hanging her, and revealing several other knights, samurai and vikings who were hanged.

 _"And may Allah have mercy on those who disobey it."_


	7. New Class (The Horde)

**Here is the last class! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hybrid (Assassin and Vanguard) - The Hun (The Horde)**

 _"There are those who challenge kings."_

A man wearing a chainmail helm and a war mask that covered his face, wielding a mace in one hand and a kardja in the other. He wore iron scale armor on top of his fur clothing.

 _"And there are those who challenge gods."_

The man strikes the Centurion in the gut, before stabbing his neck and then shouting and hooting victory.

 _"The Huns, nomads who have brought empires to their knees."_

The Hun stabs a Kensei in the eye, while smashing his face with mace for a bit, before grabbing the kardja and kicking the body.

 _"They carry the mace and kardja, two utterly simple weapons."_

The Hun clangs his two weapons together, making a large noise that attracted a Raider over. The Hun then charged to meet the Raider

 _"But make an absolutely deadly combination when in the right hands."_

The Hun smashes one Viking soldier with his mace, before spinning and slashing another.

 _"Empires, kingdoms, nations. None were too great for the Hun to conquer."_

The Hun dodges a Shinobi's kick, before swinging his hammer at him, knocking the Shinobi far back.

 _"And the nations he stands against shall be no different."_

The Hun stands over multiple dead bodies of Knights, Samurai and Vikings.

 _"He will show no mercy to all who stand in his way."_

The Hun stabs a Warden through his visor. He then grabs the Warden and smashes the hilt of his sword, causing the sword to go in deeper until the Warden couldn't move and fell before him.

 _"And all that he leaves in his wake shall only be death and destruction."_

The Hun walks away from an exploding samurai house.

 _"A forerunner of the Horde, the Hun shall once again wreak havoc on the world."_

The Hun smacks aside a Valkyrie's strike before stabbing a Berserker in the gut. The Hun then stabs the fallen Valyrie.

 _"He will show the old ways of the Horde, and taint the world in a blaze."_

The Hun ties up another body to his horse and rides off. The horse was large and frightening, its heavy breaths indicated the burden of its load. The load being the numerous dead bodies of the unfortunate souls who crossed the path of the Hun and lost.

 _"The world will soon fall before the Horde. This warrior shall only hasten its demise."_


	8. Tournament of Three!

**Rewrite! Please follow this one instead!**

 **The first version of this was half-baked, so I decided to reupload a better version.**

* * *

While it would be flattering to state that the Lord Warden himself ended the war, it was much deeper than that. It took many generations for the leaders to even consider peace. But after nearly fifty years of war, desperate times called for desperate measures. The new royal families met together and agreed on a ceasefire, just enough time to gather their resources and rest. That ceasefire in turn, caused a domino effect that led towards peace. People began to love the serenity and prosperity that emerged amidst the ceasefire, otherwise known as the **"Forced Fortune"** era.

Few more decades pass and tensions become even lower. Though the threat of war still loomed, the royal families of the respective factions decided to look to other means to settle their differences. And that was when someone proposed a tournament for them to commemorate the millennia of war between the three nations. The citizens took very kindly to this, as this meant that there would be no more unnecessary bloodshed to settle their differences.

In an act of cooperation, the three nations built a giant arena. The arena was a collection of settlements, from the Iron Legion Castle, to the Viking Forts, to the Samurai Swamps. It was a massive undertaking, but not one that the three nations couldn't handle. The super arena was built in the middle of the nations' borders, where all of them met. Every decade, a giant tournament will be held, under the games of **Duel, Brawl, Elimination** and **Dominion.**

The tradition would be that every year, the royal families must choose their best soldiers to represent their nation in the tournament. It can be any sort of soldier, but no one of royal blood or who is associated with royalty should be allowed to participate. So no royal guards, or nobles are allowed to join.

Here, we will follow the story of one of the descendants of the Lord Warden, a young princess by the name of Mary Charlotte.

* * *

The young princess herself was a well-endowed lady, with beauty unmatched among her peers, her body being very desirable, she was the definition of what men lusted for. Her flowing, shiny auburn hair was tied into a braid, indicating maturity and intelligence. The young princess had been roaming from county to county, looking for a fitting warrior to join the tournament. Her father had made the mistake appointing so many skilled warriors as his royal guard that he left almost no one for the tournament. While it seemed like he didn't care, Mary cared a lot about it. She held the Warden's blood with pride and she would not stain it with another loss like the last decade. She took matters into her own hands and began searching the whole lands of Ashfeld for a warrior.

Thankfully, she had nine warriors ready, she just needed one more to join them. She sat quietly in her carriage, awaiting her next destination. Her companion, a friend of hers, asked.

"Did you feel the earthquake this morning?"

"That was quite the shaking."

"I know right?" The noble asked before peeking at the book. "What are you reading?"

"A Samurai romance novel called **The Empress, her Champion and her General**." Mary said while looking up. "It's about how the Orochi, the Emperor's champion was in love with the Empress Ayu, and meanwhile, General Momiji was also in love, but with the Orochi."

"So how does it end?"

"Same as the history books, he has children with both ladies forming the Hasha and Kusoyarō bloodlines. The Orochi himself had gone into hiding from shame."

"Wow, that's one hell of a book!"

"You have no–"

Mary tried to respond she was caught unaware by an explosion that sent her guards flying. She opens the door to see the rest of her carriage in flames and the horses let loose. She scowls as she sees knights in black armor, clearly rebels. She sees the leader walk up to her.

"So, we have our royal family member here? How much do you think she'll be worth after a shag?"

Mary draws her shortsword and dagger, and stabs the knight in the neck. She gets into the familiar Peacekeeper stance. Her great ancestor, Lord Warden married Mercy, a Peacekeeper. Due to this, Mary decided to take after her ancestor and trained in the ways of a Peacekeeper. Mary gets ready to fight, but a charging knight rushes in and surprises the rebels.

One soldier tries to hit the knight from behind, but the knight stabs him and then changes to a murder-stroke to strike one in front of him. He then spins his blade to push back the soldiers who were surrounding him. He then kicks one back before decapitating him and then he stabs the last one who tried to run away.

"Thank you noble knight!"

"Oh, no problem. I was merely doing my job as a responsible citizen."

"Tell me your fief and family name at once! I wish to give good word of you to my father."

"I'm Marcus." The knight replied.

"Marcus of what? What's your noble lineage?"

"Noble lineage?" The knight questioned while holding up a basket of steaming buns. "I'm just a baker's son and pastry deliverer."

This was suspicious, Mary had not seen such a skilled commoner. His form and techniques could only be taught by the highest instructor. It was either he was lying or there was something else she didn't know. But if he truly was a commoner, then she might have found her tenth warrior.

"Okay then, how about you let me into your home? My friend needs some help after all."

"Of course." The knight said while picking up the unconscious companion. "I'll bring you to the bakery."

* * *

Mary stared at the home of Marcus. He was a commoner after all. The bakery was a snug cottage that could barely fit in a large family. Mary could see the smoke from the oven rise through the chimney. Marcus arrived home as he opened the door and entered. He announced.

"I'm home from delivering!" Marcus announced, while calling her. "Can you come here please?"

"Ok sure–" The mother paled while seeing who was standing behind Marcus.

"Hello madam, you are the mother of Marcus, right?"

"Y-Your majesty!" The old woman said while beating her chest.

"Majesty?" Marcus questioned before realizing who Mary was and knelt before her.

"Stand up, I wish to make this quick."

The old woman and her son quickly seated Mary on the table, while they rushed to prepare her food. Marcus rushes in with a tray of cookies.

"Here your majesty, have some of our cookies!"

"Marcus! Take off your armor and take a shower, you're stinking up the room!" His mother chastised.

"Yes mother!" Marcus nodded while running upstairs.

The mother then sat down and sighed.

"So what did my son do this time?" The mother said with a tinge of exasperation. "Did he challenge one of your guards to a fight?"

"Actually, your son saved my life from a group of rebels."

"O-Oh really, I guess he takes from his father after all."

"His father?" Mary questioned.

"He was a Lawbringer Your Majesty, the sheriff of the county, greatest fighter and unrivaled in strength. He was a very noble and fair man who believed in justice and the law."

"So he received training from his father?"

"Oh no Your Highness, he died long before Marcus could hold a sword. Marcus read all the things he needed to know about fighting. He would always challenged swordsmen to duels and learn from his mistakes."

"So he's self-taught?"

"He's developed his own unorthodox method for sure."

"Where did he get his Warden armor?"

"It was a gift from his father's closest friend. Being a Lawbringer, he made friends with so many knights of different kinds."

"Your son is quite the warrior, why is he working as a mere pastry deliverer?"

"I honestly don't know why Your Majesty. He does take the occasional delivery contract, but he seems to have no desire of joining the military."

"Well madam, I have a request to ask from you."

"Anything Your Excellency."

"I want your son to join the upcoming Tournament."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"We've already landed in the mainland, what are your orders?" one shirtless soldier questioned.

"Just observe okay? We don't have enough to win yet."

* * *

 **Done! How was this new retake?**


	9. Marcus Daubeny

**This is an update.**

 **Check Chapter 1, it's also an update.**

 **Now this is a secondary update, because the previous update sucked.**

* * *

"You want my son, to join the upcoming Tournament?" The mother asked.

Mary nodded at the question and wondered what sort of problem the woman had.

"Yes, is there anything wrong?" Mary asked curiously.

"Yes there is Your Highness. Is Marcus required to give his full identity?" The mother asked.

"The tournament rules explicitly state that a participant must be a registered citizen, so that he can be identified after the tournament. This is to ensure that we can call on them again for the following decade's tournament."

"Then for Marcus' sake, I will decide against letting him join." The mother said straightforwardly.

Mary was surprised that the woman would give this answer. What exact problem did she have with Marcus' full name and identity?

"Why?"

"If Her Highness knew of Marcus' patrilineal heritage, then you would understand." The mother replied. "Though it has been more than a century since the Faction War, his name still rings as bitterly as ever."

"Pray tell, what is Marcus' full name? Why do you feel a need to hide it?"

"Because Marcus is the descendant of a coward. His full name is Marcus Daubeny."

Mary was shocked to hear that, Hervis Daubeny had a line of descendants? How did she not know this? All that was left of Daubeny was the Lord Warden's accounts of him, but they told of no family belonging to Daubeny. In fact, history states that Daubeny died at the hands of the Blackstone Legion after the fall of his fortress.

"How is that possible? Daubeny didn't have any family!"

"I thought the same thing when I was a lass..." The mother lamented. "Until I met my husband, Morbis Daubeny."

"But how did Daubeny have children?"

"A popular story that was passed through the generations explained that. Hervis Daubeny was a decorated member of the Blackstone Legion. He was known by the name of Beelzebub and was a powerhouse for the Legion, only below Holden Cross and Apollyon herself. But that all changed when he had his firstborn. He had married a woman under his service and wished to retire himself from combat to become a full-time father."

Mary was intrigued by this, Daubeny had some form of honor after all?

"Apollyon saw this as a weakness and sought to kill the child, hoping to restore her trusted commander to the wolf he was supposed to be. Daubeny foresaw this and sent away his wife and child to a safe place. He himself defected and took some soldiers with him as he created his own fortress."

"But something doesn't add up. Why was Hervis Daubeny so cowardly, seeking to preserve his own life rather than his men's or his allies?"

"Hervis Daubeny didn't want to return to fighting. After he saw the face of his child, he knew that his days of violence were over. He was willing to give up his honor, dignity and bravery. Something in Daubeny had changed the day he had his first child and he wasn't the same anymore. Even when brought to his kneew before Apollyon he would utter curses and disapproval towards Apollyon's cause. Daubeny no longer cared about fighting and power and all that, he wanted a new life with his family regardless of how cowardly his methods were."

The mother finished before adding.

"That was a tale I would hear from the relatives of Daubeny, though I don't really know if it's all true. Though I do know that most of Daubeny's descendants just become mercenaries who hide their surnames."

"That was an intriguing tale... If you don't mind me asking, can I talk to your son personally? I want to see his take on all this." Mary said before standing up. "I'll be waiting for him outside."

"Of course Your Highness, I will make sure to let him know.

* * *

Mary sat on her bench as she tried to imagine her next course of action. On one end, Marcus was a great fighter and would make the perfect addition to her lineup of warriors. On the other hand, he carried a name that brought his family shame. She couldn't decide on what to do as she shivered from the gust, before feeling something warm wrap her.

"My mother told me that you needed me?" Marcus asked sitting next to Mary, wearing his green tunic and brown trousers.

"Yes actually, I want to know if you want to join the upcoming tournament."

"Oh, that would be great!" Marcus said. "I would get to fight so many!"

"But what about your name, won't you risk ridicule."

"So my mother told you huh?" Marcus asked before shrugging. "It's fine. If anything, I hope to restore the name."

"So you would be fine if you joined?"

"I just wonder if I'll really fit in there." Marcus asked before turning to Mary. "Do you think they'd let me in?"

"Well that depends..." Mary said while standing up, drawing her sword and dagger, and getting into stance. "I want to personally test your skill."

Marcus grabbed his training sword and went into stance also.

"But I can't fight you, you're royalty!"

"Then lose." Mary replied as she lunged towards Marcus.

Marcus parried the strike from Mary, before putting the sword to Mary's neck.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" Marcus gasped. "I could have hurt you real bad!"

Mary freezes before relaxing and sheathing her weapons. Marcus withdraws his sword as Mary then said.

"You'll fit in alright. Come on, let's discuss this with your mother."

Marcus followed Mary back inside the house as the blizzard grew a bit stronger.

* * *

Marcus was holding a satchel with him, and had his armor on. Mary was standing beside him as they eyed the road. They saw a carriage pass by as the carriage driver shouted out.

"Your Highness, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, just get the guards to bring my unsconscious friend."

"O-Okay..." The driver said while signaling the servants. "So, where to?"

"Back to the capital please."

Marcus turned back and saw his mother hand him something.

"Be good Marcus. If you need any money then don't hesitate to sell these pastries!"

"I love you mother, I'll be back soon!"

"You will be." The mother smiled before reentering the house.

Marcus nodded at Mary as they both entered the carriage and began to move. Marcus then eyed a fallen tree trunk as Mary noticed him and asked.

"Why are you staring at that log?"

"Oh, I just remembered when I met a really pretty girl here when I was a kid." Marcus replied.

"Oh, do tell!" Mary said with curiosity.

"Basically, I saw a girl, about a year older than me, crying on the trunk." Marcus said, while reminiscing about his encounter.

* * *

 _Marcus wandered through the forest with pastries in hand, it was time for him to deliver once more. He traveled down the road, but he here's sobbing as he peeked through the bushes to see a young girl, about a year older than him, crying on the trunk. He slowly approached her and asked._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _The girl looked up at Marcus but continued sobbing._

 _"I-I'm lost! I can't find my daddy and I'm so hungry!"_

 _"Oh! I have just the thing for that!" Marcus said while rummaging through his basket, and bringing out a box with golden-laced, red ribbon. He hands the box to the crying girl. "Here, have some."_

 _The girl hesitantly takes some of it and bites the pastry, before her face turned into one of delight. A smile grew on her face as she then bit into the pastry, but accidentally bites her hair in the process._

 _"Hmmm... Your hair is quite messy." Marcus said while taking the ribbon and going behind the girl_

 _"I-I fell and got my hair stuck."_

 _"Here, I'll fix it. My mommy taught me how to tie hair." Marcus said while tying the girl's hair into a braid. "And... finished! What do you think?"_

 _The girl looked at a nearby puddle and saw her reflection, she saw her hair and how beautifully crafted it was. It amazed her how pretty she looked._

 _"It's so... pretty!"_

 _"Nice, though you might want to get a better ribbon when you get home."_

 _"No!" The girl replied indignantly, while protecting her hair. "I want to treasure this ribbon you gave me, to remember how nice you were to me! I will never forget you!"_

* * *

"The rest after that was a big blur, I couldn't even get her name." Marcus said while leaning back. "Knowing how life works she probably forgot about me."

Little did Marcus know, that Mary was stroking her hair, trying to feel the ribbon that was used to tie her braid. It was the same golden laced, red ribbon that Marcus spoke about. Mary wanted to tell him, but she feared that she was wrong. Because she remembered spending a whole day with that stranger before she had to go home. Mary dismissed it as pure coincidence, but still at a biting feeling.

 _"Did I meet him before?"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sire! We have reports of strange shirtless men wearing clothes of fur and plant material." The scout said while bringing out a stange wooden club studded with black stones. "We also found this strange club lying around."

"Look into it, we can't afford anyone compromising our security when the tournament is near!" The Lawbringer Town Guard said. "Have a Peacekeeper stick to the shadows and follow these groups."

The Lawbringer looked outside his fort. He was the border guard and he would not let anyone pass, even if the fort had suffered the brunt of the earthquake.

* * *

 **Not much to say honestly, except that I just rushed this in a single day.**


	10. Manuscript: The Hidden

**I like to mindlessly update!**

* * *

"As _an examiner of ancient manuscripts, I have followed many accounts that were written about fabled nations. There would be oral tradition about great civilizations like the Empire of the Centurions, the Horde, the Achaemenids, the Sultanate, the Qin Empire. All of them would often reach a status of legendary among those who spread their tale of glory._

 _Though I would love to may a statement on those fabled empires, I would like to talk about a lesser known nation, the Hidden Tribes of the Southern Islands. Though many written accounts dismiss them as a mere collection of primitive tribes, their methods of warfare were like no other._

 _No single tribe was the same, every tribe had a different religion, culture and practice, and that was what kept them divided. But when united, they trample all in their way. Each tribe specialized in a certain type of combat and would be easy to take on singlehandedly._

 _Buthen standing together, these tribes cover each other's weaknesses and form an unbreakable chain with no weak link. When joined together, the power of these tribes grow a hundred-fold in numbers, strength and strategy. Each tribe was akin to a brick. Alone, it is easily conquerable, together, they form an impenetrable wall._

 _With the combined efforts of these tribes, there is little to do to stop them. Once they achieve unity, they no longer become a nation, they become a force of nature. And history has dictated again and again how the Hidden have beaten back supposed invaders and even conquered them._

 _One of the greatest failures of the Empire of Centurions was the campaign against the Southern Islands. And the Hidden even followed them back and ransacked their capital. The Achaemenid Empire tried to enslave the Hidden population but were met with a failed campaign and a pillaged city. Even the mighty Horde met their match against the skilled ambushes of the tribes._

 _The Hidden have earned a reputation of ruthlessness, barbarism and stealth, inspiring many tales of monsters and beasts that may have lived on the Southern Islands, when the inhabitants were still very human._

 _Be very thankful that the Hidden Tribes no longer exist."_

 _~ Sir Drake Frederick, Manuscript Analyst and Historian, 40 years P.C.F (Post-Ceasefire)_

* * *

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Those Forsaken

**Here's another minor update**

* * *

The carriage was taking quite long, and the silence was looming over Marcus and Mary. Mary had finished her book on the travel and they still had hours of journey left before reaching the capital. Marcus then perks up and said.

"There's something we still haven't discussed!" Marcus said while smacking his fist on his palm.

"What would that be?" Mary asked, tilting her head curiously.

"What happens after we complete the tournament? Is there a prize?" Marcus asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Mary asked incredulously. "Of course! The winners of the tournament are given a large sum of money together with top-quality armor and treasure!"

"How about the losers?" Marcus asked.

"A consolation price of quality armor and a small sum of money, still quite a fortune though." Mary replied. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't know this. Don't people ever talk about it in your bakery?"

"We don't get many people in the bakery." Marcus replied while sighing. "Not since the rebels have terrorized everyone who passed the roads.

Mary immediately covered her mouth, as she may have touched a sensitive subject there.

"Sorry for bringing that up."

"No need to be. We do delivery now." Marcus said, before realizing. "OH NO!"

"What!?" Mary asked.

"I didn't even complete the first delivery because I was too busy saving you!" Marcus facepalmed while groaning. "That customer won't be getting his birthday tarts."

"Oh... Do you want me to have someone deliver it for you?"

"Yes please!" Marcus replied enthusiastically.

Mary then unfurled the curtain of her carriage window and handed a small basket to one of the horsemen.

"Please deliver this to the address written on the note."

"Of course milady." The guard responded while taking the basket and breaking off formation.

Marcus and Mary watched the horse run off as Marcus sighed.

"It must be great having a horse, being able to travel so fast..."

"Wait, are you telling me that you do your deliveries on foot!?" Mary asked in shock.

"Well, we're too poor to buy a horse, and mother insisted I sell the armor for a horse. So we compromised and I just wear the armor for protection against bandits."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but my skill has saved me more often than not. Soon, bandits just avoided me because I was too strong and I didn't have anything of value. Most likely the latter." Marcus said before showing a few large scars all over his body. "But I didn't exactly make it out okay either. It took a lot of mistakes but I made it out okay. But it's still pretty tiring to walk from town to town for a whole day."

Mary looked at Marcus with pity. He didn't deserve to suffer from bandits. The roads weren't protected and Mary had seen the worst that it can do to some honest folk. She wanted to do something for Marcus, but she needed to disguise in a formal way, so that Marcus wouldn't think that she was pitying him.

"You know Sir Marcus... There is also another prize for warriors who join the tournament."

"Oh really? What is it?" Marcus asked curiously.

"As the organizer of the team, I, Mary Charlotte Guines, as princess of the Iron Legion, am obligated to grant you and your teammates a royal favor. It can be anything, from a new property or personal bodyguards, all you need is to speak and I will grant your wish."

"Oh really? Hmmm..." Marcus wondered. "Maybe if it isn't too much to ask, can you give me one of your finest horses?"

 _"Really? That's all he wants?"_ Mary thought incredulously. "Don't you want a huge fortune? Or a new house?"

"Er... I'm just asking for a little because I know there's nine other guys who'll be asking favors from you! So I didn't want to ask for too much!"

 _"That's rather considerate of him. I'll have to note that as one of his good traits."_

"But don't you want me to at least have patrols protect the road so that you could deliver safely? Or even a fief of your own"

"Hmmm..." Marcus wondered before replying. "Nah, I'll just take the horse!"

 _"So innocent of him to ask for so little."_ Mary said before turning a little red. _"It's quite adorable..."_

* * *

There were two samurai, an Orochi and a Shugoki, running through the forest in fear. They seemed to be running away from something. An Orochi stopped to take a breather, but the Shugoki turned and shouted.

 _"_ _Ki o tsukete!"_ (Watch out!)

The Orochi looked up to see a woman with a red bandanna, wearing a red cloth wrapping her chest and a red loincloth. She had tattoos all over her tanned skin. She jumped down on the Orochi, who rolled out of the way in time. The Orochi tried to throw a kunai at her, but the tanned woman swatted away the kunai, smirking.

 _"Maling kilos!"_ The woman taunted. (Wrong move!)

The Shugoki tried to charge at her, but a stab from behind caused the Shugoki to fall, revealing a dark-skinned man in a grass skirt, also with tattoos. The Orochi backed up in fear, trying to raise his katana in defense but turns his back to see a tall man, wearing a crocodile skin for armor. The Orochi had no time to react as the man bludgeoned him repeatedly with his hammer. Even the woman with the bandanna and the man in the grass skirt were getting uncomfortable.

 _"Badru... Tama na iyan!"_ The woman commanded. (Badru, that's enough!)

 _"E 'oluʻolu mai i hoʻohana he nui loa, i ke koloheia."_ The grass skirt man added.(Please don't use too much violence)

The man then stopped, and dropped the mutilated Orochi.

 _"_ _No laila, ma kahi i kekahi luna koa?"_ (So where to next, commander?)

 _"Hanap muna tayo ng himpilan ng mga nihongo. Hindi dapat patayin ang mga tao kasi! Kailangan_ _tayo ng bilanggo para may kaalaman kung saan!"_ The woman chastised harshly to the two men. (Let's find the base of the samurai. W shouldn't have killed those men! We need prisoners for information on its whereabouts!)

 _"_ _E kala mai iaʻu."_ The grass skirt man apologized. (Sorry.)

 _"_ _Samahani."_ The man wearing crocodile skin said while bowing his head. (Sorry.)

 _"Mabuti lang iyan. Tara na!"_ The woman said while running off, and the men following her. (It's fine. Let's go!)

* * *

 **Let's see how this goes next time!**


	12. A Manuscript Made Real

**I couldn't create a proper chapter in time, so take this instead!**

* * *

 _"Perhaps I wasn't clear on how the Hidden Tribes function. There is no central unit or faction. The Hidden are in reality, a very fragmented people whose cultural differences cause them to come in conflict with one another. I've documented neither one, nor two, but A HUNDRED different tribes distributed across the landmass south, appropriately named "Meridionesia infernis" or Southern Island Hell._

 _A single tribe holds about two hundred men, not counting the women, elderly, and immature. The tribes have sustained themselves on very well-maintained farms that grow wheat, corn, barley, rice, and other important crops to sustain a large population. They also have mastered domestication in raising flocks upon flocks of animals for their own sustenance._

 _As I stayed longer, I managed to categorize the tribes into four categories. These four categories were created based on cultural similarities, physical features of each race, religion, and language._

 _The first category are the Orientals, people who resembled the Japanese, but seemed shorter in height and had darker skin. They prefer to live in mountainous regions, dense jungles and seasides. They appear to sustain themselves through growing crops, raising livestock like cows and goats, and net fishing. These put them in direct conflict the Polynesians and Southern Natives, whom I will explain later on. They are a very adaptable people, living through many different hazards that others couldn't handle, and they also have the greatest variety of habitats. These tribes seem to prefer top-heavy blades, and blunt weapons. Their men are mostly slim but fit in figure, being agile and lethal, rather bulky and cumbersome._

 _The second category are the Polynesians, who are named for their frequent travel among the islands situated south of the mainland Meridionesia. They resemble orientals, but have a vastly different dialect. They prefer to live near the sea, which also puts them in conflict with the sea-faring Orientals, who compete with them over the resource-rich waters of the Meridionesian seas. These tribes seem to favor foraging and fishing as their main method of finding food. These tribesmen seem to prefer wooden blunt weapons and ornate weaponry, with barbed spears, hooks and incredibly detailed wooden clubs as an example. Their men are mostly mixed in fitness, having both slim and stocky men._

 _The third category would be the Northern Natives, who are named because they appear to be the original inhabitants of this landmass. They are describe to have dark but reddish skin, with a very colorful dialect. They prefer to live in forested areas and grasslands, finding food through hunting buffalo and harvesting berries. They also like to camp by rivers to spear fish salmon during migration season. They come in occasional contact with the Orientals, whom they often beat handily with superior tactics. They favor a wide plethora of weapons, mostly favoring axes and blunt weapons, with a few polearms as well. Their men are mostly well-built but neither too heavy nor light._

 _The fourth and final category are the Southern Natives, who seem to also be the original residents of Meridionesia. They have brown skin, lighter than the other natives of the Hidden. They live in dry grasslands, mountainous areas and dense jungles, putting them in conflict with the Orientals, whom they often scare off with intimidation tactics. They seem to favor agriculture and animal husbandry as a method of sustaining the population. They are also very learned, being able to teach astronomy and medicine to the populace. But their frequent use of human sacrifice makes them rather barbaric. They favor a wide array of weapons, from blunt weapons, to short range daggers, to farming tools. They have one of the bulkiest men, being frighteningly large and powerful to wield their strange weapons._

 _Though these tribes have a hard time tolerating each other's existence, there is a prophecy among them that every century, a hero known as "Gab'yaa" rises and unites them together. And history has proven time and time again how dangerous these tribes can be once united._

 _~ Drayfus Josephus, 200 Years Pre.C.F. (Pre-Ceasefire)_

* * *

 _"Nanishiteruno?"_ An Orochi asked while walking up to a Kensei, who was reading a text. (What are you doing?)

 _"_ _Nanbu buzoku no kono kodai genkō o yonde iru dakedesu."_ The Kensei replied while looking up. (Nothing, just reading this ancient manuscript on the Southern Tribes.)

 _"_ _Hontōni? Anata wa mada sorera no genshitekina saru ni kyōmigārimasu ka?"_ (Really? You're still interested in those primitive monkeys

 _"_ _Karera wa genshitekina sarude wa arimasendeshita."_ (They were far from being primitive monkeys.)

A gurgling sound caused the Kensei to draw his no-dachi as he saw a spear go through the Orochi killing him. Revealing a dark-skinned man with tattoos wearing a grass skirt, wielding a barbed spear. The Kensei looked to his left to see a giant man in crocodile skin, preparing his hammer. And he looked to his right to see another giant man with jaguar skin, brandishing his giant wooden club studded with black stones.

 _"Tiali."_ (Sit down)

 _"Ako na magtanong."_

A woman wearing a red bra, a red bandanna and a red loincloth walked up, unsheathing her top-heavy sword and wavy dagger. She then brandished them before putting them at the neck of the Kensei.

 _"Hindi magtatagal ito, sagutin mo lamang ang ilang mga tanong ko."_ (This won't take long, just answer a few questions of mine.)

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll be able to release a larger chapter next time!**

 **Also, what do you think of the cover, the Hidden faction logo?**


	13. Nostalgia and Remembrance

**Hope you enjoy this small addition.**

* * *

The carriage stopped at the front of an inn, which seemed not too far from the capital. Marcus promptly got off with his pastries and belongings in hand. He sets them down before turning to Mary, who was sticking her head out of the carriage.

"Are you sure about this?" Mary asked, a bit concerned for Marcus.

"Sure! The capital's only about a minute's walk away!"

"Then surely you would rather just ride all the way inside!"

"Nah, I'll meet up with you at the castle front, don't worry." Marcus said while waving. "I need my last breath of the countryside before I enter the city."

"Of course." Mary replied. "Good luck, and I hope to meet you at the castle front tomorrow."

"I'll be there, don't worry."

And with that, the door closed and Mary peered at Marcus, who was entering the inn with all his belongings in hand. Mary couldn't help but wonder about how he could have such a positive attitude despite his standing and lifestyle. But there was something about what his mother said as well.

" _Morbis Daubeny… That sounds familiar…"_

Mary waited until she arrived at the palace. She exited her carriage and ignored her servants, running into her room and taking off books from the shelves. She was

"Let's see… Morbis Daubeny… Morbis Daubeny…" Mary muttered to herself before finding a book and pulling it from the shelf. "Aha! Here it is! The 10th Hero Series Tournament, 180 P.C.F. (Post-Ceasefire)."

Mary opened the book and began scanning the pages.

"If memory serves me correctly, then Morbis…" Mary paused before finding his name in the list. "Was a participant of the 10th Hero Series Tournament! But I do need to verify if he was really Marcus' father."

Mary took a text from the book and quoted it out loud.

"Morbis was a sheriff of a small town bordering the Myre, he was promptly selected by Prince Mercury to be a participant in the 10th Hero Series Tournament. After the tournament, he was revealed to be the descendant of the long disgraced line of Daubeny, though Morbis himself had disappeared right after the tournament, and had not been ever heard from since."

" _So there's our answer at least."_ Mary thought, before looking at another book on the floor. "Wait… Isn't this one of my old novels? I never really remembered the title…"

Mary decided to pick up the book and read the title.

"The Romance of Morbis and Gretel…" Mary read out loud, before thinking. "Now that I know the true nature of Morbis, maybe this should be interesting…"

Mary then began to read it from the very start.

* * *

So the book was way more interesting for Mary. Morbis Daubeny was a Lawbringer sheriff of his respective town, before a group of rebels came and tried to sack the town. Morbis bravely fought and defeated them all, but not before meeting a stubborn and headstrong female Conqueror named Gretel. Gretel had killed many people, and was thus sentenced to a longer sentence than her rebel companions. Gretel hated Morbis for being such a paragon, even though he was the descendant of a coward. Her headstrong and aggressive nature clashed with his cool and peaceful personality.

That was until an opportunity came to Morbis and Gretel, as Prince Mercury (otherwise known as Mary's father), came to town, asking Morbis to join the tournament. Morbis agreed to join the tournament under the strange condition that the prisoner Gretel would join him as well. Naturally, the king granted that wish, and Morbis and Gretel would be the last two participants needed to join. This decision confused Gretel greatly, so much so that she personally asked Morbis why he want her to join.

Morbis made it clear that he saw some good in Gretel and that he wanted to give Gretel the chance to earn her freedom through the tournament. In short, Morbis wanted to give Gretel a second chance.

Now this had a huge effect on Gretel. The book often stated on how much Gretel would always insist that she was bad and malicious as a person. It was so hard to believe that someone would see good in her.

Long story short, Morbis and Gretel fall in love later on in the novel through classic slow-burn romance between the two. The book ended with Morbis and Gretel opening a bakery, and with Gretel's first child on the way.

Now that Mary actually met the mother of Marcus, it was hard to believe that that woman was Gretel, the headstrong and aggressive Conquerer that slaughtered men without regard for their lives. Though it may have been for dramatic effect, the book always emphasized on how Gretel gave off an aura of bloodlust and rage whenever she walked by those who would often avoid her out of fear. It made Mary wonder if Marcus knew anything about his mother during her younger years.

* * *

The mother sighed as she packed more pastries into her basket. She then took off her normal dress and donned her black dress. She had a candle in hand as she walked out of her house. She made sure to put up a sign, saying that the bakery would be closed indefinitely. She then bowed to the house before going on her way. As she then walked down the road, she began to reminisce on the days of old.

* * *

" _You look good." Morbis complimented with a smirk, gazing up and down at Gretel, who was wearing a beautiful green dress._

" _What did ya say ya punk!?" Gretel threatened while raising a fist in anger, though her dress was making it harder for her to move. "Don't make fun of me! I'll bash your head to a pulp for making me wear this!"_

" _No one's making fun of you." Morbis replied cooly. "I'm being sincere."_

" _Grr… Fine!" Gretel huffed while turning her head, hoping that Morbis wouldn't see her cheeks flushing red. "But don't just go and say things like that!"_

" _So under all that violence and aggression lies a maiden's heart after all." Morbis teased._

" _Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill you!"_

* * *

The mother sighed in nostalgia, remembering how her relationship with her husband developed. Though it was slow, it only made all the more genuine when they tied the knot. With Marcus to raise, and the bakery to watch over, she really had mellowed from her violent and deadly past. She then stopped walking straight and took a turn, before approaching a gravestone, marked with the name **Morbis Daubeny, Honorable Fighter, Father and Husband.** Next to his gravestone was his set of armor, nailed to the ground so that no one would steal it, together with his poleaxe. On the other side, was a Conqueror helmet and flail. She sighed as she knelt before the grave and said.

"Hi honey, it's me Gretel. I've got big news! Our son is joining the Hero Series tournament! I really wish that you'd be there to see it. But life is rarely fair, so instead, I decided to leave the bakery to watch our son. Regardless of whether or not he wins, he will make both of us proud."

And with that, Gretel left a pastry on the gravestone, next to the candle that she lit up.

* * *

Marcus stretched as he set up his things in his inn room. He was happy to finally be near the city, as he now had the chance to explore the capital while selling his mother's famous pastries. It was almost time for bed as he then prepare to put the candle out. He rummages through the basket of pastries, to find a neatly-designed cookie, with decorations and toppings, with the words written on the cookie.

" _Happy 18th Birthday Marcus! Good luck on the tournament!"_

Marcus smiled at the cookie, while muttering to himself.

"So she did remember…"

Marcus tucked the cookie back into the basket and wished himself a happy birthday before blowing out the candlelight and going to sleep.

* * *

Marcus woke up and stretched, it was the registration day and he would have to meet Mary at the castle today. He packed up his belongings quickly before making his way out of his room. He'd have to make it quick if he wanted to be early. Marcus goes to the counter and gives money before going to the eating area. He sits next to a table that seemed to have a large amount of activity, judging from the gathering of people crowded.

"Alusia! Your autograph!"

"Alusia, you're the best!"

Mark ignored the commotion as he sat down and enjoyed his cookie for breakfast. He might as well enjoy his mother's gift. He sets the basket on the table, but before he could bite from his cookie, someone voiced out.

"I knew that ribbon looked familiar!"

Mark turned to see a lady wearing the standard Gladiator set, but with her head exposed, revealing a fair-faced woman with brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her build was slightly heavy, but still slim enough to expose her figure. The woman was accompanied by a large crowd, presumably her fans. She then paled as she looked at Marcus' face.

"Marcus? Is that you?"

Marcus squinted his eyes, as he did not recognize her. But realization dawned on him, as he then said.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

"Lucy?" One of the fans questioned with a scoff. "This is the latest and greatest colosseum champion. Alusia the Cutthroat!"

"Shut up." Lusia said while pushing back everyone. "Marcus, it is me, Lucy!"

"Oh my goodness, Lucy!" Marcus said while embracing the girl. "How've you been?"

"Judging from what you're seeing, couldn't be better." Lusia smirked while looking at her adoring fans.

"I see." Marcus nodded.

"So how about you?" Lusia asked while pointing to Marcus. "Knowing you, you probably became a captain or a royal guard!"

"Er no, I still run the bakery with my mother."

"You what!?" Lusia asked in shock. "You decided to stay!?"

"Yes, my mother needed me so I stayed to help her."

"Well, what brings you here then?" Lusia asked while crossing her arms.

"Oh, I met the princess during one of my deliveries and saved her from rebels, she wanted me to join the tournament after seeing my prowess."

"She WHAT!? You WHAT!?" Lusia exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, it happened really fast too, so I'm struggling to process it either."

"But I'm joining the tournament too!" Lusia said. "The princess also gave me an invite after my last colosseum battle."

"Well that's good! At least I know there's a friend to accompany me there!" Marcus said with delight

"Did she explain everything to you?" Lusia asked curiously.

"Yes, she explained it to me during the carriage ride."

There was a long pause between the two.

"She let you in her carriage?" Lusia asked in shock. "A vehicle clearly and strictly meant for nobility?"

"Is there a problem?" Marcus asked.

"No, just trying to wonder if there was anything else you did in that carriage."

Marcus tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the implications of Lusia's statement, much to her amusement, seeing that he was still innocent for an adult. Lusia then looked at the basket and saw the birthday card addressed to Marcus and realized that it was Marcus' birthday. She then wrapped an arm around him and said.

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Yes but how did—"

"Come on then! Let me treat you! It's been awhile since we both hung out anyway!"

And with that, Lusia and Mark went off, with Lusia being followed by her jealous fans, who envied Marcus' position, as he was being held by Lusia in a buddy-buddy type of manner.

* * *

 **Short update, details on the other factions will be released soon**


	14. New Classes (Season 3)

**Yee.**

* * *

 **Hybrid (Heavy and Assassin) (Gender-locked) - The Moro (Hidden)**

 _"The gods appeared to us in many forms."_

A man holding two wooden sticks studded with sharp teeth emerged from the shrubbery. He was wearing chainmail armor with plates sown onto it and a wooden mask that had fangs over it. He was slowly walking towards a settlement

 _"They came to us in the form of Bathala."_

The man then got into stance as he was spotted by patrols, who began running towards him.

 _"And He gave us one command only."_

The man then ducked under the swing of a Shugoki and tripping him with his weapon.

 _"To protect our brothers from the foreign scourge."_

The man saved an Agila from a Warden's final blow by elbowing the Warden's face, before holding the Warden in a bear hug with his weapon, crushing him and causing blood to splatter.

 _"And to not let any evil taint our lands."_

The viking soldiers ran away with fear, as the man ran after them, breathing heavily.

 _"Though the task is daunting."_

The man barely dodged a Highlander's giant overhead swing, before kicking his leg, breaking it and causing the Highlander to fall.

 _"It is nothing that we, the Moros, cannot handle."_

The Moro then began to clang his weapons together as the Highlander stayed on his knees awaiting his fate.

 _"For the weapon we wield, the sawtooth stick, carries the teeth of hunters."_

The Moro then smacked the Highlander's face repeatedly before kicking the body down.

 _"And strikes with the fury of a storm."_

The Moro then smacked a soldier, before elbowing another, and then grabbing another and kneeing him repeatedly in the stomach and throwing him.

 _"Bathala commands us."_

The Moro then hung another head on his pike, before grabbing another body and cutting the head, placing it on a stake. He then bowed and praised the heavens.

 _"And we will not disobey."_

* * *

 **Assassin (Not gender-locked) - The Scyth (The Horde)**

 _"We were but an innocent people, living as normal farmers in our rich farmlands."_

A woman wearing a horse skull as a mask, together with shiny lamellar made of bronze walked through the grasslands, wielding a large scythe.

 _"But we were expelled, cast out into the steppes by the stronger ones who coveted the land we tilled."_

The woman then swung his scythe in readiness, before making a gesture for a Raider to charge at him.

 _"And we haven't forgotten that ever since."_

The Raider tried to tackle the woman, but she jumped over him and dodged his attack. The woman then used her scythe to hook onto the Raider and pull him closer, before kicking his stomach.

 _"For years, we have watched with anger at those who fed off **our** lands."_

The woman then swung her scythe at a soldier, who fell before her swing. She then hit another soldier with the shaft of her spear, before spinning and decapitating him.

 _"And with the Horde on our side, that anger has taken true form. For a Scyth's anger cannot be doused."_

The Scyth screamed at the heavens with all her anger, letting her rage take true form.

 _"With a rage burning like the flames of their scorched home, their anger is what drives them."_

The Scyth ducked under the jab of a Gladiator, before headbutting his stomach.

 _"For the screams of their people still ring fresh in their mind."_

The Scyth then plunged her scythe into the Gladiator, before dragging him towards a ledge.

 _"And can only be silenced by the blood of their enemies."_

The Scythe throws the Gladiator off the ledge, before cleaning her scythe.

 _"The scythe, the only remnant of the olden days of farming, now a tool for revenge."_

The Scyth then cut off the arms of an Orochi, before slicing off his head.

 _"For the Scyths are now the Grim Reapers of the Horde."_

The Scyth then wandered into a village and mercilessly killed all the inhabitants, only leaving behind a trail of corpses and blood. The Scyth then left the village in flames as she walked towards the sunset.

 _"And harvest season has come."_

* * *

 **Hybrid (Assassin and Vanguard) (Gender-locked) - The Bomani (The Devoted)**

 _"Now that the false gods have been overthrown, the infidels have no purpose."_

A dark-skinned man walked along the river, holding a strange looking sickle sword in one hand and a large oval gauntlet on the other. He was wearing decorative, golden scale armor and a black wig, with a strange striped head cloth, resembling that of pharaohs, together with a mask of Anubis.

 _"Though Allah does not favor the unbelieving, his mercy is boundless."_

The man then ran into the fray and punched a Gladiator in the face.

 _"The infidels have searched for a master for years, attempting to find purpose for their aimless lives."_

The man then swung the sickle sword at the Gladiator's face, before uppercutting him and slamming him down with full force.

 _"And we gave them it to them, the Bomani."_

The Bomani then knelt before a great rock as he praised the sky, before turning and facing a Kensei.

 _"Once servants of the false god Pharaoh, they now serve the true god Allah."_

The Bomani deflected a Centurion's slash, before hacking the Centurion's neck, before kicking him back, before ramming him to the ground.

 _"Their weapon, the Khopesh, reminiscent of their blasphemous past."_

The Bomani grabbed a Valkyrie and bludgeoned her face repeatedly with his khopesh.

 _"Now a tool for their redemption."_

The Bomani then slammed the Valkyrie down, before going on his knees.

 _"Though their devotion was misplaced, they now join us on the path to glory."_

The Bomani walked together with a Hashashin and a Mamluk, towards the battlefield.

 _"And their faith and loyalty will strengthen us."_

The Bomani then dragged a struggling Nobushi. Though she tries to break free of his grip, he held strong as he then walked to the river, and threw the Nobushi in, causing her to be devoured by crocodiles and being dragged into the water, staining the water red.

 _"And weaken our enemies."_

* * *

 **So yeah! I hope you enjoyed the new classes, since I had took a huge artistic license for these classes.**


	15. An Unwelcome Change

**Small update. Sorry for the wait, but I had a ton of things to finish before going back into writing.**

* * *

Lusia and Marcus sat down by the bar as Lusia chugged down her beer, while Mark sat back and enjoyed a more simple mug of buttermilk.

"So birthday boy, what gift do ya plan on getting?" Lusia asked while playfully punching Marcus' shoulder.

"Nothing yet, I might just consider skipping out on another year." Marcus chuckled before sipping from his mug.

"Wait, _another_ year? How many birthdays did ya miss out on?"

"Times were hard, usually birthdays came and went much faster after I had to pull my weight around the house." Marcus shrugged.

"Well that ain't right!" Lusia said indignantly as she pulled Marcus away. "With my connections, I'll give ya the best birthday ever!"

"Wait! I haven't paid my–"

"Put it on his tab bartender!" Lusia shouted back. "We're gonna make this day a little more fun for the both of us."

But both of them stop at the sight of a auburn-haired woman in front of them, wearing clothes of nobility. It was Mary, who seemed to be roaming the town by herself.

"Oh Marcus! I was just looking for you." Mary said before looking at Lusia and frowning a bit. "Oh, it's good to see you as well Madam Alusia."

"Whaddya want anyway?" Lusia asked with a bit of annoyance. "Can't you see we're kinda busy?"

"Well, I came here to talk to Marcus about our meet-and-greet with the other fighters later." Mary said. "He just happens to be one of our priority participants."

"Well now you know, now will you excuse us? I gotta get something good for the birthday boy."

"I really don't need anything." Marcus said, though he was ignored as the ladies were still engrossed in their exchange.

"Oh Marcus, it's your birthday? Why did you not tell me?" Mary asked as she glanced at Marcus being wrapped around Lusia's arm.

"Maybe because I don't care?"

"Nonsense! It is my duty as royalty to cater to our tournament participant's every need." Mary said while taking Marcus' arm. "I'll be providing you with the party favors and such, just say the word!"

"Oy! He's already with me, I'm gonna be the one giving him the best birthday!" Lusia said while pulling on Marcus' arm.

"Well how about you allow me to carry out my duties?" Mary said firmly as she tugged on Marcus' arm.

Marcus was helpless as he felt himself being tugged endlessly by both parties as he sighed and accepted his fate. But amidst the bickering between the two ladies, he felt the air change. He kept his eyes peeled as he tried to spot the intruder, but he was then too distracted to even fully observe his environment, much to the fortune of those hiding.

Up in the rooftops was the tribal crew themselves, the Koa and the Agila, both staying still as the Koa then asked.

 _"ʻAʻole aneiʻoe e hiki ke hana i kēia?"_ (Are you sure we can do this alone?)

 _"Kami lamang ang mga sapat na pailalim upang makalusot sa lungsod ng mga taong bakal."_ (We are the only ones stealthy enough to infiltrate the metal men.)

 _"Akā, ma hea kahi e hūnā ai i ka Great Relic o Gabia?"_ (But where would they be hiding the Great Relic of Gab'yaa?)

 _"Iyan ay kailangang nating malaman. Halika, mayroon pang kailangang gawin."_ (That is what we need to find out. Come on, we still have a task to finish.)

The two moved as stealthily as possible through the roofs of the Ashfeld residences. Whatever they were looking for, one thing is for sure, things will never be the same again.

* * *

 **Here's the update, not much to say.**


	16. Ten Years Ago

**Another update. A flashback to be precise.**

 **Ages (Present)**

 **Marcus - 18**

 **Mary - 19**

 **Lusia - 25**

* * *

 ** _Ten years before the events of this story..._**

A fifteen year old Lusia stood by the river, with her fishing spear in hand. It was that time of the year. The time when salmon climb the river, and the perfect time to catch some fish to sell to the town. Lusia was only a teenager, but so far, she has been able to support herself for quite some time. But now was the time. Fish came out jumping, with Lusia thrusting her fishing spear, skillfully impaling the fish and catching them. After a number of thrusts, Lusia had finally filled the quota for fish. She sat down and made a fire, planning to cook one of them for herself. But she then spotted a kid in the far distance, eyeing her. Lusia thought it was some kid who was playing around, but she realized that the kid was licking his lips as he stared at her fish.

"Hey kid!"

The kid froze as he hid behind the tree. But then peeked out again as Lusia then took a piece of the cooked fish and handed it out.

"You want some?"

The kid shyly nodded, before approaching her and hesitantly taking the fish. He then sat down across her and ate the fish with great relish.

"So? What's brings you to the river?" Lusia asked while taking a chomp from her fish.

"I-I came to collect the dead fish from the stream." The kid replied shyly.

"Isn't it a little early to do that?" Lusia asked. "Fish usually die off at noon."

"I-I just wanted to be early so that the bears wouldn't chase me anymore."

"You get chased by bears!?" Lusia asked while nearly spitting out the food from her mouth. "B-But doesn't your mom get worried?"

"I don't tell her because she thinks I collect it safely." The kid said innocently. "But I got tired of climbing trees, so I wanted to try and avoid it."

"Mars help us kid, you can have my fish!" Lusia said while giving the bucket to the kid. "You clearly need it more than I do!"

"A-Are you sure?" The kid asked.

"Take it! You deserve it after being chased by bears."

"Thank you so much!" The kid said while suddenly hugging Lusia, catching her off-guard. "I'm Marcus, what's your name?"

"L-Lusia." Lusia stuttered.

"Well nice to meet you Lusia, thanks for the fish!" Marcus waved while running off happily.

Lusia saw the smile on the kid's face and her heart melted. She did a good thing today. But that meant she was back to square one. So she grabbed her spear and bucket, so that she could collect fish once more. Though it was a bummer that she lost all her fish, it was nice to have some company for once.

* * *

It was another day of fishing, and Lusia didn't have much luck the other day, so she hoped it would be better that day. Lusia spent the morning by the river and caught some fish before deciding she needed a break. She made a fire once again, before seeing something through the tree-line. It was the same boy from yesterday, Marcus.

"Kid! You're back!" Lusia said with surprise. "Don't tell me you need more fish!"

"N-No! I actually have something for you!" Marcus said while bringing out a basket. "Pastries from my mother's bakeshop!"

"Oh really? Let's sit down and eat then!" Lusia said while plopping down. "Come on, I'll share some fish with you."

Both sat down and ate for a while.

"Why are you alone?" Marcus asked innocently.

"Huh?"

"Why do you go to the river and home alone?" Marcus asked. "I always see you without family or friends."

"W-Well it's a bit complicated but basically my parents died, and I wasn't really a nice person to be around."

"Why? I think you're nice!"

"You say that, but people say otherwise." Lusia said with amusement, before pointing to nearby patches of thorns. "They say my personality is like those thorn bushes."

"Oh, those thorn bushes?" Marcus asked. "You mean Mercy's Berry?"

"Mercy's Berry?"

"Yeah, they're a very flavorful berry that bakers love to use to enhance their pastries. It's a sort of a baker's secret." Marcus said. "That's actually really accurate about you!"

"In what way?" Lusia asked with a little venom in her tone.

"Your personality is thorny and painful, but you're actually sweet and nice!" Marcus said nicely.

"But that means I'm still thorny…"

"Not really! Before the berries grow, the thorns actually turn into beautiful flowers that brighten up the field in summer!" Marcus said before adding. "You might be thorny now, but you'll soon be the prettiest, sweetest person to be seen!"

"So people will think better of me?"

"Of course! I think you're really pretty and sweet!" Marcus complimented. "People just haven't seen it yet!"

That statement caught Lusia off-guard. That was the nicest thing said to her so far. After all the years enduring the insults of being called a thorn, a scourge, this boy turned the whole thing around with some new information that changed her perspective. It made her blush a bit.

"Why are you turning red, Lucy?"

"Lucy? What the hell is Lucy?"

"Y-You don't like the nickname?" Marcus asked nervously. "I can just call you Lusia."

Lusia thought of this for a bit, before realizing that she needed to endear this boy a bit.

"Nah, Lucy's fine."

"Well Lucy, I'd like to hang out with you more."

"Hey, wanna see me fish for more? I can give you some too." Lusia said while standing up and grabbing her spear.

"Do I!?" Marcus asked excitedly while following Lusia to the riverside.

"So how old are ya?" Lucy asked.

"Eight years old!" Marcus cheerfully replied.

"Well, you seem old enough to try out for yourself." Lusia said while throwing a spare spear at Marcus. "Wanna join in?"

"Of course I do!" Marcus said as he got ready to use the spear.

* * *

Lusia liked to spar with Marcus. He was strangely skilled, thus always keeping her on her toes and honing her senses. But in this duel, Lusia was really having trouble fighting Marcus, he was simply too fast with his strikes and his blocks were well-timed. Lusia was left a sitting duck as she surrendered and sat down with Marcus cheering his victory.

"Y'know Marcus, you're pretty good with a sword. Why don't you become a guard or something?"

"Eh, I don't think I'm good enough yet." Marcus shrugged.

"You beat me, and I've beaten plenty of men in my life. You should do fine."

"I don't know…" Marcus trailed off.

"Come on!" Lusia laughed while slapping Marcus' back. "Knowing you, you'll probably be a captain in no time!"

* * *

Lusia breathed out, the results of the Gladiator audition were coming out today, and she desperately wanted in. Since she was a child, she heard of these arena fighters and wanted in on it, because she needed the money, and the fame sounded too good to miss out on. She desperate searched for her name in the recruitment list, before gasping. She then ran over to Marcus, who had been sitting by the riverside.

"You took really long."

"Guess what Marcus!? I got into the Gladiator training program!"

"Y-You did!?" Marcus asked before smiling and saying. "I'm so happy for you Lucy!"

"Yeah, training starts next week, so I'll be leaving in a few days!"

"O-Oh…"

"Well Marcus, it was nice knowing you! Now I get to go to the big city and earn a living there."

"Y-Yeah, t-that's great!" Marcus said while standing up. "I-I just realized my mother asked me to do some chores, I gotta go!"

Lusia looked in confusion as Marcus left.

* * *

The following days before her departure were strangely depressing. Marcus wasn't available for those days for some reason and Lusia was left alone by the riverside once again. It was stressing her out a bit. But the day soon arrived and Lusia was prepared to mount the carriage to the city.

" _I guess Marcus doesn't wanna see me anymore."_

But she hears someone run up behind her, before turning around and seeing Marcus, panting and wheezing as he handed out a letter.

"Lusia! I wish you good luck in your exploits in the arena!" Marcus said while handing out the letter.

Lusia was strangely ecstatic, knowing that Marcus was there to see her off. It was reassuring feeling, knowing that he didn't hate her at all. It made her so happy that she could burst in excitement. And she did. She embraced Marcus as she whispered to his ear.

" _Thank you for seeing me…"_ Lusia said before mounting the carriage.

The carriage then rode off, with Marcus waving to it.

"I'll write letters to you, don't worry!" Marcus shouted.

Lusia smiled, knowing that her closest and only friend would keep in touch. While in the carriage, she opened the letter as it read.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I wanted to write this to you to tell you what I really feel about you leaving. Honestly, I never wanted you to leave. I wanted to continue the same silly gimmick we always had for the past years where we would always just have fun next to the river, and it honestly hurts knowing that it was all gonna be over._

 _I'm really gonna miss you, and all the fun times we had eating fish and telling stories by the fire. In the end, I knew that I couldn't change what you wanted, because that would have made me a bad friend._

 _I hope that your decision takes you to the highest fame in Ashfeld, because I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines. You'll always be the Mercy's Berry of my life, now show the world what that means._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Marcus Daubeny,_

 _The boy chased by bears_

Lusia felt a sharp pang in her heart as she read the letter. She didn't realize that she had hurt Marcus when she decided that she was going to Ashfeld. She never even took his feelings into account because she was so caught up on earning a name for herself. She silently cried to herself as she was left to reflect on whether money and fame was worth sacrificing her first and closest friend.

* * *

Lusia prepared to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day as she was going to face her toughest opponent yet. For the past years, she had been receiving letters from Marcus and using them as motivation and inspiration for her to keep going. The fame and money wasn't her desire anymore, she wanted to go see Marcus. Ever since she had read his farewell letter, her priorities had completely changed. Marcus had been sending uplifting and funny letters so far, it made her happy that he was still giving her notice after all the time they spent apart. She excitedly searched her weekly mail bag for that one letter that would brighten her day. She found it and quickly opened to find something completely different.

 _Dear Lusia,_

 _How's it going? I've heard all about your exploits at home. Looks like you did it! You're famous now! I couldn't be happier for you! Honest! You'll reach wealth in no time._

 _But I have to be honest… This might be the last letter you'll ever be receiving from me. The king, he ordered that the roads going in and out the provinces be closed due to increasing rebel activity in the area._

 _I'm so sorry that it has come to this. I prayed to myself that this wasn't true. But we have to face reality at some point. So as my last words to you, let me confess something to you._

 _I liked you. When we first met, I thought you were the prettiest lady I have seen. I secretly wished that I could date you and be your romantic partner. It always made me laugh thinking back to how hard of a crush I had on you. But that's all in the past now._

 _I just wanted to say goodbye one last time._

 _Goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Marcus Daubeny,_

 _The boy you gave salmon to_

Lusia's hands shook as she dropped the letter and suddenly dropped to her knees. He… liked her? Since when, how did she not know this? Was she oblivious to it? Did she ignore it? There were so many questions that were going through her head, and it frustrated her that she wouldn't get her answer.

" _Marcus… It took so long for me to realize what this feeling of longing is."_ Lusia though to herself. _"Ever since I left, I would be hoping to see you in the crowd someday, so that we could finally talk and play for old times' sake. But now I realized that it was more than that. You were the only person who sincerely called me pretty and sweet, and now I know my true feelings._

Lusia then dropped to her knees.

"I like you Marcus! I really did! So please! PLEASE! Just let me talk to you and hear your voice, for one more time…"

Lusia sobbed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Lusia?" Marcus called out. "Lucy? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm? Did you say something Marcus?"

"Nothing, you were just spacing off for some reason." Marcus commented. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine! No need to worry!" Lusia smiled. "I've never been better."

"Okay if you insist." Marcus said while walking through the market.

" _You're finally here Marcus, before my very eyes. Now that we can finally speak again, I won't be wasting my time anymore. I'll make sure that all our times together will be well spent. And I won't make the same mistake twice."_

Though Marcus was worried about Lusia's health, she has never felt any better.

* * *

 **Plot bunny for backstory.**


	17. Daubeny's Shame

**Update.**

* * *

Mary sat in her bed and silently read her book. The tournament was coming up soon and the meet-and-greet with the other faction warriors will soon be taking place. She just hoped that her gathered roster would be enough for this tournament, otherwise, all her effort would have been for naught. The door opens up, revealing a servant peeking through.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?" Mary asked.

"I have brought the contestant Marcus just as you asked."

"Okay, have him wait by the gardens. I'll be there."

Mary got into her best dress and freshened herself up before coming to the gardens, where Marcus had been waiting for her. Marcus saw her outfit and was slightly embarrassed before asking.

"Why did you call me here Your Highness? Lucy wasn't happy when she knew I was coming to visit you."

"Well, it's because I actually want to show you something." Mary said while walking to the interior of the garden.

As they walked through the hedges, Mary then asked Marcus.

"So Marcus, what is it like to live with a name such as yours?"

"Nothing special really, people don't care that I happen to be Daubeny." Marcus shrugged.

"Well, Holden Cross would certainly have cared. And so would his descendant Fiora Cross, the palace's first female Lawbringer."

"I-Is she going to kill me or something?" Marcus asked fearfully.

"Not under my command, she will never disobey orders. But that won't stop her from spitting on you."

"Duly noted." Marcus said while looking around once again. "So uh, what exactly are we looking for?"

"If I can just find it..." Mary said while searching through the bushes. "Aha! Here it is!"

Mary brought out a weathered, golden helmet with wings on its side. It seemed familiar, too familiar, until Marcus realized.

"I-Is this Hervis Daubeny's helmet?"

"The one and only. It was thrown away in the Citadel after his execution, but I happened to come across it." Mary said while handing it to Marcus. "And now I hand it to his living descendant."

"I-I can't have this..."

"It's the least I can do as the descendant of the Lord Warden." Mary said with a smile. "Though our ancestors started with a little disdain towards each other, I hope this pleases you!"

"A-Are you kidding!? This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Marcus said while taking off his normal helmet and donning Daubeny's helmet. "How do I look?"

"You certainly look ready to show yourself!" Mary said as she walked forward and tripping, causing her and Marcus to fall into the nearby pond.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the castle rooftops_**

 _"No ke aha i hana aiʻoe pēlā?"_ (Why did you do that?) The Koa asked while glancing disapprovingly at the Agila.

"Kailangan namin ng isang pagkagambala, ginawa ako ng isa. Kaya magkilos ka na!" (We needed a distraction, I made one. So get moving!) The Agila retorted aggressively as they slowly made their way into the treasury.

* * *

Marcus didn't think that the pond would be so deep. He couldn't even touch the bottom of the pond. He exits the water and sighs for a bit, before realizing.

 _"Where's Mary!?"_

Marcus doubted that Mary would drown in the pond water, but waiting for her seemed like forever as he dived back into the water. He then exits the water, with Mary in hand as he placed both himself and Mary onto dry land as Mary coughed up water. She noticed Marcus all wet as she then realized.

"Oh..." Mary said while averting her gaze.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"I-I usually don't tell people this, but I'll have to come clean to you. I can't swim."

"You can't?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, my parents were quite strict, so I couldn't really play as much as you." Mary added. "I know, it's embarrassing."

"I mean it's kinda funny, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. Plenty of things can't swim. Rocks, plants, pigs, chickens."

"Are you calling me a pig?" Mary asked with a bit of venom in her tone.

"W-Well let's forget about it and dry up." Marcus said while going to the bench.

As Marcus and Mary sat on the bench to let the water dry off. Marcus so far has been having some luck with his armor quickly losing water from the constant dripping. Marcus noticed Mary having troubles tying her hair again. He then noticed that her ribbon was broken.

"Why are you wearing such a worn ribbon?" Marcus asked.

"It's something of sentimental value." Mary retorted.

"Well at least have the decency of using something newer." Marcus said while going behind Mary.

"W-What are you doing?" Mary asked with worry.

"Don't worry..." Marcus trailed off as he took out his spare ribbon and began tying Mary's hair. "Just fixing your hair!"

"O-Okay!"

There was a long silence.

"You know, this feels strangely nostalgic." Marcus mused while tying the princesses' hair.

"Yeah... it does."

"And... finished!" Marcus said. "What do you think?"

Mary looked at the water to find out her hair wasn't the same anymore. It was a ponytail instead of a braid.

"Marcus, I wear a braid, not a ponytail."

"I kind of thought that a ponytail would look good on you." Marcus said while scratching his head.

"You do?" Mary said while examining her reflection. "I guess I could keep it on for a while."

"Okay Mary! Thank you for the helmet! I have to go back to the inn now!" Marcus waved as he ran off.

Mary was left to reflect on today's occurrence. It felt exactly like that time she first met the boy who tied her hair. It only served to pique her curiosity a bit more.

 _"Is Marcus really that boy from my memories, and if so, why did he forget?"_

* * *

 **Story will be getting back on track next chapter**


	18. Special: Endless March

**None of this is meant to be offensive!**

* * *

Marcus fixed up the flag of the Iron Legion. The strong blizzard that passed really had done a number on the fortress, and any attack on them was bound to not end well. It was fortunate that the walls had not completely frozen and shattered, but it was also bad luck that their siege equipment was frozen shut. Marcus continued to fix the broken wares until he saw another storm come up from the distance. A dark storm cloud radiating blue lightning, and it was heading towards them fast. Marcus' eyes widened as he ran to the main hall of the castle, where Princess Mary was wrapped in a blanket, talking to the daughter of the Viking chieftain, and the prince of the Dawn Empire. Marcus ran past the guards and straight to them.

"Lady Mary! Lady Freyja! Tatsumi-dono!" Marcus said while taking his helmet off. "They're coming!"

"Already!?" Tatsumi growled in frustration while immediately grabbing his no-dachi. "They must have been moving towards us when that blizzard hit!"

"Damn it all! We ain't getting out of here in time in that case!" Freyja cursed while grabbing her spear and shield. "We'll just have to make our stand like true warriors."

"Is that our only choice?" Mary asked while drawing her sword and dagger. "We were so close to reaching the port to Meridionesia! We could have escaped with the help of the Hidden!"

"Actually, I have a plan." Marcus explained. "We can't outrun them, but if we hold them off quick enough, we can give the escapees a head start towards the south."

"Are you crazy!? Do you think we're standing idle while our men risk their lives for us!?"

"The deaths of those who sacrificed themselves will be in vain as well!" Marcus shouted back. "Make your choice!"

The three royalty looked at each other with hesitation as they struggled to come up with a decision.

* * *

Marcus helped the royalty board the carriage as he helped each member of royalty board the carriage. As soon as they were in, Marcus then proceeded to give them instructions.

"So according to our informant in Al-Ramal, the Sultan has granted passage to refugees escaping the onslaught. From there, you must meet with the other commanders of the surviving factions to try and defeat this evil."

"Who are these guards?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Arabian and Hordic escorts, they will be there to guide you through the unknown land of Al-Ramal." Marcus said before gesturing to the other horsemen. "But we also have our best escorting you, Gladiator Alusia the Cutthroat, Raider Hagen the Fearless, and Aramusha Sensei Tanaka. Just to name a few."

"What about you?"

"I'm buying you time." Marcus replied. "This fort is thinly defended and we'll need every last man to make sure you have a headstart."

"But Marcus–" Mary protested before she was knocked out by Tatsumi.

"Do what you must brave warrior." Tatsumi said with a nod. "Your valor will not be forgotten."

"Give 'em Hel!" Freyja cheered.

Marcus nodded at them as he exited the carriage, and signaled for the horsemen to leave. This, however, distresses Lusia quite a bit as she rode up to Marcus and dismounted.

"Marcus! You said you were riding with us!" Lusia screamed.

"I lied." Marcus replied.

"Then what was that spare horse for!?" Lusia screamed while pointing to the horse.

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me if I didn't show you the horse." Marcus said before signaling a nearby Conqueror to knock Lusia unconscious.

The Conqueror mounted his horse with Alusia sitting in front of him, making sure he had a complete lock on her so she wouldn't fall.

"Make sure to get as far away from here as possible." Marcus ordered. "I don't want any of them coming back for me."

The Conqueror nodded and rode away, following the convoy of horsemen ahead. The plan was to leave behind only a small fraction of their armies to distract the enemy while the rest of the army left towards Devoted territory to regroup and plan their next move. But it would only succeed if he could buy them time. They had a good supply of bombs, knives, axes, and two ballistae mounted facing the enemy, they needed to make it count.

* * *

A few hours pass and the dark cloud is already on the fortress' doorstep. Marcus readjusts another part of the training grounds before looking to the sky and realizing it was time. They were knocking on their doorstep, and they would answer. The soldiers were already taking up positions, firing arrows and firing the ballista. Marcus then headed towards the supply area, where a Lawbringer sat idly. Marcus nodded at the Lawbringer, with the Lawbringer nodding back and standing up, walking with his poleaxe on his shoulder. Marcus then passed by the stables, where a Shinobi and a Nobushi where sitting idly. They saw Marcus walking by and immediately joined him, arming themselves as well. A Warlord and a Highlander on the wall notice this and jump down, intending on joining Marcus. The group consisted of a Warden, a Lawbringer, a Shinobi, a Nobushi, a Warlord and a Highlander. They all walked to the barracks, where there were more warriors sitting idly.

A Comanche and a Jaguar were sitting down idly. An Agila and a Koa were sparring in the corner. A Scyth was meditating side by side with a Chanshi. And a Hashashin and a Bomani were praying to their god as they were bowing on their prayer mats.

"Ahem." Marcus sounded.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him. Marcus nodded at them as he drew his longsword and pointed to the outside. There was a brief share of glances before they nodded back at Marcus. The Comanche grabbed his shield and tomahawk, the Jaguar grabbed his Macuahuitl, the Agila drew her kris dagger and kampilan, the Koa got his Ihe spear. The Chanshi grabbed his shaolin spade while the Scyth took her scythe. The Bomani drew his khopesh while the Hashashin took out his rattan shield and his scimitar. All geared up and stood before Marcus as they grouped up and went towards the gate.

The soldiers outside were getting shot down as the approaching cloud of lightning struck them one by one. The ballista was soon damaged and the archers were chased off the walls. The retreating soldiers ran away until they saw the approaching group of fourteen heroes approach. It was Marcus and his team, though former enemies, now united against one common threat. They all walked with confidence and bravery until they stopped at the gate. Now, they waited. Everyone was getting ready. The Shinobi was already spinning his kusarigama, while the Warlord hunched over in his combat stance. The Bomani was uttering a short prayer while the Scyth was breathing heavily with her built-up rage.

And soon, the gates fall, revealing the enemy that was so feared. The man seen behind the door was a raider, but he was different. He was dismembered yet still moving, much of his flesh had already rotten away, leaving his bones exposed. His eyes glowed green as Marcus and his party soon got into stance as they saw the rest of the undead. The enemy was an army made of the corpses of the fallen, and the bones of the dead. The corpses with glowing eyes made their way towards Marcus and his party with the skeletons not being so far behind.

There were masses of them pouring through the gate as Marcus took a deep breath and then raised his longsword and shouted.

"DEUS VULT!" Marcus shouted with the Lawbringer by his side.

"VALHALLA!" The Vikings cheered.

"BANZAI!" The Samurai declared.

"UUKHAI!" The Horde cheered.

"MASHALLAH!" The Devoted shouted.

The Hidden had an assortment of chants.

"BATHALA!" The Agila screamed to the heavens.

"KIKIKI KAKAKA KAUANA!" The Koa screamed as he did his war dance.

"ALALALALALA!" The Comanche screamed as he raised his weapons

"YAOCUICATL!" The Aztec shouted with all his might.

The fourteen warriors then drew their weapons and charged at the mass of undead as they kept pouring out of the dark cloud of lightining.

 **ENDLESS MARCH - October 19, 2017 - November 2, 2017**

The fourteen warriors stood side by side as they cut down the undead without much difficulty, making good use of their defenses and gear. But as they stood on a mountain of corpses, they feel the ground shake as they looked at the source to see a monster that made all of their eyes widen in fear.

* * *

 **Here's a Halloween event special!**


	19. Season 4 Class (The Hidden)

**First class to kick off Season 4!**

* * *

 **Heavy - The Wraith (Hidden)**

 _"They are called many names among cultures. Diwa. Chindi. Uhane. Mihityozin."_

A man covered in torn, and bloody clothing walked through the dark forest. He wore a strange tribal mask, whose eyes glowed a certain color of blue. He held a strangely large hook in his hands as he dragged it across the ground while he shuffled.

 _"But one name stands above the rest, the Wraith."_

The Wraith let out a piercing scream that caused all the nearby patrols to stop and shiver at the eeriness of his voice.

 _"Wrathful spirits that cause the very ground beneath to shrivel."_

The man breathed heavily as he walked. He gave off an ominous aura that made him frightening together with his zombie-like shuffle.

 _"Their origins are unknown. Some say they are spirits who crawl from the depths of the underworld."_

The Wraith rises from a deep hole in the forest, climbing out with his bare hands. He then sees an unfortunate group of Vikings who froze at the sight of him.

 _"Others say they are cursed by the gods to roam the earth forever."_

The Wraith walked forward at the vikings, who backed up in fear at the sight of him.

 _"While even more say that they our ancestors who heard our cries for help."_

The Wraith immediately knocks a Shinobi down and giving a nearby Comanche a time to escape.

 _"But we do not question their motives."_

A Warlord hesitantly walks past the vikings and faced the Wraith. The Wraith roared and got into combat stance, his eyes suddenly glowing red.

 _"For one would be foolish to provoke a spirit of vengeance."_

The Wraith swung his hook at a soldier and knocked him across, before spinning and sending many others flying.

 _"They fight with no regard for their lives. For why fear demise when you are already dead?"_

A Gladiator tries to punch and stab the Wraith. But the Wraith is unflinching as he then grabbed the Gladiator and choked him by the neck with one hand.

 _"It is said that behind that mask is the identity of the Wraith. The tortured soul behind his very rampage."_

The Wraith screamed as his glowing eyes under his mask changed colors to a distinctive yellow. He then ran at super speed towards the Vikings.

 _"The weapon they wield is a hook called the Ankusa. A weapon that all Wraiths carry, and one that holds a dark purpose."_

The Ankusa swings the weapon at a soldier before using the spear tip to stab another.

 _"For it is said that when a Wraith is defeated..."_

The Wraith stops a charging Shaman with his bare hands, not even flinching at her biting his fingers. He then proceeded to kick her down and raise his hook. But Shaman quickly gets up and stuns him, before throwing him into the pit. The Shaman briefly celebrates her victory, before she sees the Wraith still hang on from the side.

 _"They return to the Underworld..."_

The Wraith then suddenly grabbed the Shaman's leg and let go of the ledge. Falling down, and taking down his opponent with him.

 _"And they take you with them."_

* * *

 **So yeah! I took a _little_ artistic license, but don't worry! It's not _all_ fantasy. **

**The Wraith here is actually based on the numerous upon numerous of spiritual mediums across tribal cultures. From Voodoo, to Aztec Sacrifice, to Navajo Spiritualism, to Filipino Albularyo. I wanted to create a sort of anti-thesis**


	20. A Displeased Templar

**Here's something I was working on...**

* * *

 **Excerpt from an Ashfeld History Book:**

The faction war rages on for us, the Knights of Ashfeld, and even our Roman brothers have joined us in this bloody conflict. Centurions and Gladiators rush to our aid, and yet we still barely pull out costly victories amidst crushing defeats and hopeless stalemates. While it is believed that the Romans are our only source for help, there is one order of warriors that we have yet to run to.

There was a legend among us knights, that atop Mt. Ignis, was an Order of warriors, unlike any seen before. A group of warriors that held reputation of leaving death and destruction in its wake. They are called Templars, paragons of might and justice that fight in the name of their God. Their Order is far more ancient than that of Wardens and Lawbringers and was founded during the time of Centurions.

But not much is known about these warriors as they rarely even appear in battle. Even now, locals speak of them as if they were a myth, a cautionary tale to those who dwelled Mt. Ignis. But in recent years, their appearances have been more frequent, and their heroic victories become legendary among the Knights of Ashfeld. And some even had the privilege of a chance encounter. Here are a few excerpts regarding the encounter between the mysterious Templars and the Knights of Ashfeld.

* * *

 **Warden**

 _"He is what we Wardens aspire to be. He is a man of moral integrity and his resolve does not break easy. I admire the mercy and compassion he gives his enemies, but I cannot fathom that he also massacres so many others without mercy. The fact that he slaughters so many and yet still faces his God amazes me already. Lawbringer and I may hold conflicting views, but that man always seems to know when and when not to kill. You will find him butchering a horde of Vikings in one moment, and then you will see him feeding their orphaned children in the next._

 _I find it hard to believe how he can kill so many soldiers, yet reserve so much mercy to the others. It bewilders me how he can make a distinction between those worth his mercy and those who need killing. He is an enigma but he is also a man of good values and morality, and I admire his dedication to justice and peace. If he can keep both practicality and idealism on the battlefield, maybe I can to._

 _I really hope that I can visit him on Mt. Ignis someday, maybe he can teach me more about the Holy mission."_

* * *

 **Conqueror**

 _"I remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a patrol gone wrong, and I was jumped by some filthy barbarian Shaman. I was bitten in the neck, and I thought I was gonna die there. But suddenly, like a guardian angel, he came and killed her. A stab through the stomach before kicking the bitch off my body. I couldn't really see him all that well since the blood loss was making everything fuzzy._

 _I was truly scared to be at the stranger's mercy, seeing him kill that barbarian bitch with ease. I could only imagine what he was about to do to me. But instead, he took out a rosary and knelt before me. He asked me if I wanted to confess, and I replied with a shaky yes. I told him all my misdeeds as a criminal. Rape, murder, torture, you name it. I thought that he would be angry, but instead, he put his hand on my forehead and whispered: "Your sins are forgiven. Go in peace.". I had done some truly despicable things in my life, things that I still regret up to now. But this man, in my most vulnerable state, granted me mercy without question, even after hearing the things I have done. I then woke up in a castle infirmary, with my rescuers saying that a mysterious knight brought me there._

 _Any other person would have killed me after knowing the things I did, but that man showed me mercy. His Holy mission is what inspires me to keep fighting."_

* * *

 **Peacekeeper**

 _"He's delusional if he thinks that he can just slaughter hundreds of people while showing mercy to others. In both regards, I personally think he just kills when he feels like it. If he really hated killing then he should have never become a warrior in the first place. These noble acts of mercy have only cost us more lives and resources. And sparing the barbarians and samurai will do us no good._

 _There is no in-between, it's either you're noble and just like the Warden, or you're cold-hearted executioner. If you're doing both then you're just fooling yourself. His talk of mercy and compassion is sickening when he is covered in the blood of hundreds. It's ironic how he kneels in a mountain of corpses while praying to his God. If it weren't for his amazing skill, he would have been a liability for the Legion with all his acts of feeding and tending to the enemy._

 _The legends of his kind are just blown out of proportion, and his Holy mission is a load of crap."_

* * *

 **Lawbringer**

 _"I couldn't believe it myself until I saw one up close. You can tell just from the looks of him that he does not mess around. And they say us Lawbringers are scary. When a village near Mt. Ignis was under attack, they sent one. *_ One* _. By the time I ran in to help him, he was already kneeling in a mountain of corpses muttering his prayers. We both held a respect towards each other for our values of order and justice, but he seems to disagree with my ways of dealing justice._

 _Though he executes enemies when necessary, he is often merciful to the weak and vulnerable. I've seen him give food and water to the vikings and samurai held prisoner. He gave confession to every single one without hesitation. Every innocent civilian, be it samurai or viking, is either spared or given food for their journey. He is as weary of the world as I am yet he still holds onto his virtues so dearly, I can only wonder how he manages to do it._

 _In the end, he is a gentle guardian full of mercy and compassion for the innocent and the redeemable, but a frightening butcher of those who refuse to confess their sins. And that is the will of his Holy mission."_

* * *

 **Centurion**

 _"Ah yes! The Templar! He's an odd duck, I tell you what! Take it from me! I revel in battle just as much as the next guy, but he always seems so regretful about fighting. Every time we finish a battle, he's always in a somber mood. It tends to ruin my spirits whenever I'm paired up with him. Every time I tried complimenting him on his work, he just glares at me before walking away. That guy has one hell of an attitude!_

 _But thankfully, he's always up for a good drink and a game of chess, and that's what matters! We see eye-to-eye on a lot of matters except fighting, and that's the problem. I fight for glory and every kill I get is a reward! But that man has a bad habit of getting in my way. Every time I try to claim some citizens and prisoners for the colosseum, he just stops me. And goodness, there's no reasoning with him when it comes to those matters. We had a heated discussion about showing mercy to our enemies and it nearly ended in a fight before he composed himself. I find it so hard to see why he sympathizes with the enemy so much._

 _He's generally a fun person to be around, but his beliefs are really so damn annoying! I couldn't care less about his Holy mission, but it's getting on my nerves!"_

* * *

 **Gladiator**

 _"Hmmm... It's honestly hard to come up with an opinion of that man. Centurion and I both revel in battle, but he always seems to regret it so much. I generally would say that I have neither good things nor bad things to say about him. It's a shame too, since I always had a thing for strong fighters, and he certainly fits the bill._

 _He's a damn good fighter, and every spar with him is always a good time. But he seems to hate fighting. I always just see him praying and reading, which annoys me greatly. I mean, he has so much talent yet he wastes it doing quiet and pansy things. I'd literally kill to have the battlefield skill that he has and he always takes it for granted. What's more, he looks down on me! He says that my WHOLE career is built on nothing but slaughter and mercilessness! The nerve of him! But... He is also a good man. Though he looks down on my arena origins, he genuinely appreciates that I am fighting for something greater than myself. I can't really understand this whole mercy and compassion thing of his, but I won't let it bother me._

 _I'm actually hoping to know more about these Templars. This Holy Mission sounds like one hell of a challenge if the Templars are so devout about it."_

* * *

A general consensus seemed to be that the Templar was a warrior that fought fiercely, but also reserved compassion and mercy to those who needed. All accounts attributed this behavior to the so-called "Holy Mission" of these Templars. A surviving account of an interview of the Templar shed a little more light on the Holy Mission.

* * *

 **Templar**

 _"I am a Templar, servant of God and His Holiness, Pope Eric. I am an enforcers of His will and I will do it with absolute efficiency. But as servants of God, I must grant the enemy mercy. I must know when to turn the other cheek and to give myself for the innocent and vulnerable._

 _But I must also know when to stand up for myself. I must know to serve justice when the line is crossed. I must protect those within our jurisdiction and the innocent people who suffer from the evils of this world. That is the Holy mission. I must be a paragon of mercy and compassion, but also be an enforcer of justice and peace. The world is rarely an easy place to be morally upright, and every moral situation is rarely black-and-white."_

However, the more important question was: Are these Templars going to join the war and help the Knights win? This was answered in another excerpt:

 _"That is not my decision to make. Pope Eric has deemed the Romans necessary enough to win this faction war and I don't plan on defying him. However, if the Holy mission shall soon require aiding our Ashfeld brothers, then we will not hesitate to enter. For God Wills it. Deus Vult!"_

* * *

Marcus sat down and read the book. These Templars were really fascinating and he wondered why they were so powerful. They never were as famous as the Warden or the Lawbringer yet they seemed so much more superior to them. But he felt a slap on his hand, as he received a glare from Lusia.

"Ow!" Marcus expressed.

"Hide that book! We're meeting someone important!"

"Who could it possibly be?"

"A representative from Mount Ignis!" Mary hissed.

"Mount Ignis?" Marcus wondered before his face paled. "You don't mean–"

"Yes, a Templar representative." Mary nodded before hearing the door.

"But why is it so low-key? The other tournament guys aren't even here. And the guards aren't even that many!"

"I chose you and Lusia because you two will be the ones to entertain him. I've met him before and I know that he hates formalities. I concluded that you two were the best personalities for him to deal with."

"And here he is now."

The Templar came in, but it was strange. He was holding a tanned woman like a prisoner. The tanned woman had white war paint all over her, and wore a feathered helmet. All the knights in the room were shocked to see him with someone. The Templar then threw the girl to the floor and crossed his arms.

"I want answers."

"I was going to ask the same thing." Mary added while approaching him. "Why do you have a tanned woman held prisoner?"

"Because she attacked and terrorized a village near Mt. Ignis." The Templar replied. "I interrogated her and I found out that she was looking for a relic, a relic that apparently **your** family is keeping."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not, but your father does." The Templar replied while dropping the woman before Mary. "I'll have a word with him. Have your guards put this woman in custody."

"Okay..." Mary sighed while gesturing for the guards to take her away. "Do you wish for the tournament representatives to follow you?"

"Have them by my room, I will need their help on this." The Templar replied while taking off his helmet, revealing an adult man, well in his then approached Marcus. "My name is Thibault de Vallede, I am a member of the Templar Order."

"I am Marcus, it is an honor to meet you."

"I am Lusia, I am honored to meet you."

"Okay Marcus, Lusia. I want you two to meet me at my room later." Thibault instructed carefully. "There is something important we need to discuss."

"Understood."

The Templar turned and glared at Mary.

"Don't think I will let this pass Princess. Your family will pay for the damages done to the village."

"Yes, of course." Mary choked out.

Thibault then stomped his way past them and onto the throne room. Mary, Marcus, and Lusia sat down as Mary massaged her forehead and sighed.

"He's usually not like this. Whatever that tanned woman was looking for, it must have been important."

"Some sort of relic?" Lusia questioned.

"Well our family has kept a lot of relics from the faction war, so I wouldn't be surprised if we had what she was looking for."

* * *

 _"Putek!"_ (Shit!) The Agila cursed while jumping off the side window of the castle and onto another roof. _"Hinuli nila si Chenoa!"_ (They caught Chenoa!)

 _"_ _He Comancheʻo ia, nāna e mālama."_ (She is a Comanche, she will manage.) The Koa replied before cradling the relic. _"_ _E hoʻi hou kāua ma hope o ka loaʻaʻana o kēia kāleka i kahi palekana."_ (We'll come back for her after we get this relic to safety.)

 _"Ikaw na pupunta!_ _Ililigtas ko si Chenoa!"_ (You go! I'll save Chenoa!) The Agila said before the Koa stopped her. _"Ano!?"_ (What!?)

 _"_ _ʻO Luningning,ʻaʻole au e manaʻo e hiki ana."_ (I don't think that's possible yet.) The Koa said while looking behind them.

The Koa pointed a shaky finger behind them to see a Shinobi and an Orochi standing with their weapons.

 _"_ Dakara, korera wa, mawari o hashirimawatte hito o koroshite iru yarōdesu." The Orochi said with disgust. (So these are the bastards running around and killing people.)

"Wareware wa sorera o jinsoku ni jobunsuru." The Shinobi said before drawing his weapons and getting into stance. (We will dispose of them quickly.)

The Agila and the Koa glanced at each other before they drew their weapons. Agila pumped herself up while swinging her kris dagger and kampilan. The Koa spun his Ihe spear while glancing at Agila. The Agila then said.

 _"Maghanda ka Ikaika!"_ (Get ready Ikaika!)

 _"_ _E hana kākou i kēia wikiwiki a me ka maʻalahi."_ (Let's make this quick and subtle.)

 _"_ _Oo naman. Hindi namin maiiwan ang sinumang saksi."_ (Of course. We cannot leave any witnesses.)

 _The two fighters got into stance as they prepared to face each other on the rooftops of Ashfeld._

* * *

 ** _Here's an update!_**


End file.
